


Le Psychopompe

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Family, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Niflheim, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Thanos a frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. Il a vu un être qui l'a fasciné. La Mort est un homme de grande beauté aux yeux verts les plus captivants. Thanos tentera tout pour le revoir et surtout le séduire. Il pense donc que détruire des mondes lui apportera les faveurs du Maître de la Mort. Harry est l'intermédiaire entre le monde des morts et Hellfeim où une déesse aide au maintien de la paix et de l'équilibre. Plus Thanos tue, plus Harry est énervé. Sa limite est atteinte quand il s'en prend à la planète sous sa protection, la Terre. Thanos va en baver. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus. Harry Potter est plus qu'un Dieu.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Psychopump (English) by memepotter952504](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692701) by [Nightshade_12341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341)



> Défi d'Eden2356 n°802
> 
> Petites infos :
> 
> Pour la compréhension de cette fic, considérez que notre civilisation et celle d'Harry sont disparues depuis longtemps, éteintes dans les guerres et catastrophes naturelles, qu'il y a une époque glacière et une nouvelle évolution des quelques survivants de la race humaine. De là, une nouvelle préhistoire, histoire … Quant à la mythologie nordique, elle se déroule bien après l'extinction de notre monde.

Harry se pencha sur un adolescent de Titan, une planète du 87ème secteur de l'immense univers. Le mâle était gravement blessé au thorax. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry venait auprès de lui pour emporter son âme. Cette fois-ci était peut-être la bonne. Il attendit simplement.

Les êtres mourraient chacun à leur tour autour de lui. Il l'avait compris depuis tellement longtemps et y avait fermé son cœur. Depuis des milliers d'années, il errait de planète en planète, de système en système pour y chercher les défunts et les amener aux premières portes de Niflheim. C'était sa malédiction. Il était devenu le Maître des Reliques de la Mort. Cela l'avait rendu immortel.

Au début, il n'avait rien remarqué. Ses amis prenaient de l'âge, tout comme son épouse et ses enfants avaient grandis, puis vieillis. Il avait bien eu quelques remarques sur sa peau parfaite et jeune, son manque de rides, … Au début, ce n'était que pour rire, puis avec le temps, c'était devenu un sujet d'angoisse pour le Gryffondor. Il voyait ses amis vieillir et voir leurs cheveux virer doucement au gris alors qu'il gardait une apparence jeune, celle qu'il avait encore le jour de la dernière bataille de Poudlard, face à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Alors ils avaient commencé à faire des recherches.

Après la mort de ses amis, Harry avait continué à chercher plus ardemment, le cœur en peine. Il avait même reçu l'aide de ses descendants dans cette quête. Ses petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants avaient été très présents pour cela. Mais quand le ministère s'était mis en tête de l'utiliser, de l'enfermer dans le département des mystères pour l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, il avait tout simplement décidé de partir et de disparaitre. Et avec le temps, il avait découvert bien plus sur ce que voulait dire être le Maître des Reliques de la Mort. Tout un monde s'était ouvert à lui. Ou plutôt un univers.

Alors, ne voulant pas rester sur cette planète et espérant trouver une réponse et une solution à sa malédiction, il était parti l'explorer. Hélas, où qu'il allait, quelles que soient les civilisations qu'il découvrait, les connaissances qu'il engrangeait, les pouvoirs toujours plus immenses qu'il amassait ou apprenait, jamais il ne trouva la clef de la mortalité. Il restait éternellement jeune et beau et il découvrit même que les besoins primaires qui avaient été les siens au début de sa vie, le besoin de manger, de boire et même de dormir, étaient moins présents. Il pouvait jeuner des mois durant sans faiblir, il pouvait veiller des mois durant sans s'effondrer. Il ne connaissait tout simplement pas ses limites après tout ce temps et se demandait encore si seulement il en avait.

A force de vivre, il avait fini par se donner une raison. Il était condamné à vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela l'aigrit un peu et son cœur se ferma peu à peu dans sa solitude et sa mélancolie. Mais il ne devint nullement mauvais. Il avait juste trouvé une raison de vivre en aidant les défunts qu'il voyait parfaitement. Il les guidait sur les chemins de ce que les hautes races, celles à la plus longue longévité, appelaient Yggdrasil, jusqu'à ce monde étrange et mort qu'ils nommaient Niflheim.

Il avait même découvert au fil des millénaires à comment le faire de loin, une simple petite lueur qu'il créait d'un claquement de doigts et qui guidait les défunts sur le chemin. Mais pour occuper ses journées vides de sens, en plus de guider les âmes, il allait chercher lui-même celles qui semblaient souffrir le plus durant leurs derniers instants, les âmes à l'agonie longue et douloureuse. Celles-là suivaient toujours plus difficilement la lueur qu'il leur apportait.

Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi il faisait cela. Il rassemblait juste les morts au même endroit parce qu'ils se rassemblaient déjà là avant même qu'il n'arrive. Mais lui-même n'avait pas droit à gagner ce chemin, à périr comme il se devait, hors du temps. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui le rapprochait le plus de ce chemin éternellement inaccessible pour lui.

Harry revint à lui quand il vit quelques êtres s'affairer autour de l'adolescent à l'agonie qui baignait dans son sang. Ils possédaient une haute technologie mais malgré cela, le Maître de la Mort doutait qu'il puisse survivre. C'était pourquoi il restait.

Il vit soudain l'âme hors du corps. Il se releva alors et lui tendit la main avec un sourire rassurant. Malgré sa robe sombre, reliquat de la mode sorcière qu'il avait gardée, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais paraître effrayant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, même après tout ce temps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'adolescent qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme flottant au-dessus de son enveloppe charnelle.

« Le Maître de la Mort, » répondit Harry dans sa langue.

Il en avait appris des milliers et bon nombre d'entre elles ne se parlaient déjà plus. Et il continuait à apprendre de nouvelles langues pour pouvoir converser un maximum. Les discussions se faisant de plus en plus rares pour lui. Les morts devenaient apathiques avec le temps et perdaient tout goût à la discussion. Ils restaient juste là, flottant dans les plaines brumeuses de Niflheim. Aller en chercher et pour certains, s'ils lui adressaient la parole, il répondait volontiers. Mais tous les morts ne parlaient pas. Certains lui souriaient juste en retour sachant déjà qui il était, ou ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était, et le suivaient simplement.

« Je suis mort ? »

« Oui, Thanos. »

« Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ? »

« Je vois tout, petit, » répondit doucement Harry. « Je vois tout ce qui se passe dans l'univers. Je suis venu te chercher pour te conduire dans un lieu où tu seras bien, loin de la douleur et … »

Il s'arrêta. L'aura qu'il y avait autour de toute âme fluctua légèrement. Les êtres qui s'afféraient autour de Thanos arrivaient à le ramener. Il sourit alors.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu n'iras pas sur ce chemin aujourd'hui, » lui dit-il doucement. « Fais attention à l'avenir, Thanos. La vie est quelque chose d'important et de fragile. »

Il observa l'adolescent reprendre place dans son corps et respirer à nouveau. Et puis, lui faisant encore un sourire qu'il savait qu'il ne verrait pas, il repartit chercher une autre âme qui aurait besoin d'un guide.


	2. Sauver un Enfant

Harry marchait sur un champ de bataille dans un paysage gelé bardé d'immenses glaciers. Jotunheim. Cette planète était peuplée de géants à la peau bleue et glaciale. Ils menaient une guerre contre un autre royaume, celui d'Asgard dont le roi, Odin, menait ses troupes d'une main de fer, chevauchant son destrier et maniant ses armes avec habileté.

Mais du point de vue du Maitre de la Mort, tout ceci n'était qu'une boucherie. Typique des mortels quelle que soit leur longévité. Ils étaient toujours à guerroyer. Comme si toutes les espèces de l'univers étaient de nature belliqueuse. Il se demandait comment lui, dernier survivant de sa propre civilisation, pouvait ne pas l'être.

Oui, dernier survivant. Après un tour sur sa planète natale, il avait découvert que tout ce qu'il connaissait avait disparu. Ou était en ruines ce qui n'était pas mieux. Les lieux emplis de magie qu'il avait visités, qu'il avait longuement foulés, n'étaient plus que des étendues herbeuses, des forêts, des marécages, des volcans… mais plus rien de ce qu'il reconnaissait. Toutes les traces de son passé avaient disparues. Quant à l'histoire, elle était elle aussi oubliée. Il n'y avait plus rien, ou presque. Ce qui était son histoire était pour les populations actuelles la préhistoire. Ou même ce qui précédait cette préhistoire.

Il n'arrivait même plus à dire depuis combien de temps il vivait, il avait perdu depuis longtemps le fil des siècles et le calendrier qu'il utilisait n'avait plus aucun repère sur lequel s'appuyer. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même la magie n'existait plus. Il avait bien retrouvé les tunnels profonds de Gringott's un jour dans une crevasse mais toutes les salles n'étaient plus que ruines, les objets, joyaux et monnaies jonchant les ruines, noircis et recouverts de poussières, les sortilèges de protections depuis longtemps altérés, quant aux corps, il n'y en avait absolument aucun. Tout n'était plus que poussière.

Il ne restait plus que ses souvenirs. Cela l'avait beaucoup attristé.

Les cris d'un bébé le ramenèrent hors de ses pensées et il se dirigea vers eux. Il retrouva un enfant de Jotunn, extrêmement petit et chétif, venant de naître probablement à le regarder. Peut-être même prématuré. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il était à son échelle.

Ayant été père bien longtemps auparavant, il ne put laisser cet enfant à même le sol de glace. Il transforma un rocher en un morceau de tissu d'un vert émeraude, de la même couleur que ces yeux, et en enroula le corps du bébé avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Il ne s'était plus soucié vraiment d'un être vivant depuis très longtemps et n'était plus sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Il caressa simplement l'enfant de ses doigts fins tout en lui chantant une berceuse dans sa langue natale, ne craignant pas du tout le froid de sa peau. Il y était comme tout le reste, immunisé.

Soudain, il sentit la pointe d'une lance dans son dos. Il n'en fut pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il croisa le regard – ou plutôt l'œil puisque l'autre avait été crevé récemment – orageux du Seigneur d'Asgard, Odin en personne.

« Qui es-tu, Etranger ? Tu n'es pas natif de cette planète hostile. »

« Hostile, cela reste encore à prouver, roi Odin, » répondit calmement Harry dans la langue d'Asgard, la voix dénuée de toute émotion. « Pour moi, aucune planète, aucun royaume ne m'est hostile car partout où je vais, personne ne peut m'apporter ce que je désire le plus. Je vois partout le cycle de la vie s'écouler doucement sans jamais m'atteindre où que j'aille et oh combien j'essaie de m'y plier. »

« Tu es le Funeste Passeur. »

Harry eut un bref sourire.

« C'est en effet le nom que ton peuple m'a donné il y a bien longtemps. Il vient de ton quadrisaïeul qui a conversé avec moi quelques minutes avant d'être sauvé par vos guérisseurs. Mais il me semble qu'il ne me nommait que Passeur, lui. »

« Tu apportes la mort sur ton passage, » fit l'Ase en le menaçant de sa lance.

Harry l'attrapa par le trancha et la plia de ses doigts d'une simple impulsion magique, sans même craindre de voir son sang couler. Sa peau ne se blessait plus que rarement pour guérir extrêmement vite. Il brisa l'arme et la repoussa au loin.

« Vous vous méprenez sur moi. Je n'apporte pas la mort. C'est vous, peuples belliqueux, qui la cherchez en vous affrontant les uns les autres au lieu de faire la paix et échanger entre êtres civilisés. Je me souviens d'une époque où l'on pouvait marchander, discuter, polémiquer par des mots et non plus utiliser le tranchant d'une lame pour mener les batailles. Parfois, la plume peut être plus habile et avoir plus d'impact que l'épée. Moins de sang versé, moins de morts, moins de haine et de vengeance, … »

Il marcha un peu de long en large pour s'aider à bercer l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il remarqua un phénomène étrange qui le fit doucement sourire. La peau bleue de ce petit être prenait doucement une teinte rose pâle de la même nuance que la sienne. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient dorénavant du même vert que les siens. Même ses cheveux étaient noirs et très légèrement emmêlés.

« Ah … Quelle surprise, » dit-il calmement en le soulevant un peu plus. « Si jeune et déjà capable de mimétisme. Tu me fais penser à mon regretté filleul, petit Jotunn. Tu deviendras quelqu'un de puissant et exceptionnel un jour. C'est une certitude, du moins si tu survis. »

« Que veux-tu dire, s'il survit ? »

« Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de quelqu'un d'autres que moi-même. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucun besoin à assouvir. Sans le vouloir, perdu dans mes souvenirs, je pourrais le négliger. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en occuper. Ma vision des choses est de loin différente de la vôtre, êtres mortels. Le temps lui-même est pour moi une chose qui m'est devenue peu à peu inconnue. Je n'arrive pour ainsi dire plus à le quantifier tellement il ne m'affecte pas. Et pourtant, je souhaiterais tellement y être soumis… pouvoir vivre … vieillir … mourir … Hélas, c'est un luxe qui m'est refusé. »

Il posa son regard émeraude sur le Seigneur d'Asgard.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'allez-vous faire de cet enfant ? »

« Moi ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper. Je l'ai juste trouvé ici alors que je passais pour guider les défunts. Je ne faisais rien de plus. Toi, tu as décimé ces Jotunns. Alors je vous le demande à nouveau, qu'allez-vous faire de cet enfant innocent ? Allez-vous le tuer toi-même ou le laisser, livré à son sort ? »

« N'ai-je pas une autre option ? » demanda l'Ase qui était père depuis peu, ce qu'Harry savait parfaitement.

Il jouait justement sur les mots pour cela.

« A vous de me le dire, » répondit-il simplement.

Finalement, Odin tendit les bras et récupéra l'enfant qui ressemblait dorénavant en tous points à un Ase. Harry l'observa partir pour Asgard. L'enfant survivrait sûrement là-bas. Il détourna le regard quand il le vit être porté au sein de la reine. Il guida les quelques âmes de guerriers Jotunns et Ases qui restaient bloquées sur ces terres gelées et partit pour d'autres horizons.

xXxXxXx

Harry observait depuis Niflheim l'univers, les sourcils froncés. De certaines planètes, des défunts venaient en masse. Des tribus complètes étaient décimées. Un être était à l'origine de cela. Un Titan. Le dernier de sa race. Il s'agissait de Thanos, l'adolescent avec il avait discuté l'espace de quelques secondes bien des siècles auparavant.

Les défunts lui rapportaient pour certains quelques mots de cet être. Des mots tendres pour lui. Des mots d'amour.

« Oh génial…, » soupira-t-il en s'allongeant dans la poussière du royaume de brumes. « Me voilà courtiser par morts interposés. »

Il ne fit rien pour autant. Il resta juste là à ne rien faire car il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Et que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Il était hors du monde, hors du temps. Il était l'éternel observateur de ces êtres auxquels il désespérait de ressembler. Il enviait tellement leur mortalité.

xXxXxXx

Harry marchait dans les couloirs d'Asgard sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment. Il était presque un fantôme. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour s'effacer. Il était toujours vêtu de sa lourde robe de sorcier sombre. Il tenait sa cape d'invisibilité sur le bras gauche, légèrement luisante et avec toujours cette même légèreté.

Il se dirigeait vers l'être sur lequel il jetait régulièrement un regard depuis quelques siècles. Loki. Il était un adolescent maintenant. Et il était très souffrant. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il survive. Il pénétra dans la chambre et observa la famille royale autour du Jotunn à la peau ase. Il était pâle et fiévreux et respirait très difficilement. Le jeune Thor dormait à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras, agissant comme n'importe quel grand-frère ferait. Quant au couple royal, il se tenait assis au chevet de leurs fils.

Le roi fut le premier à le voir et il le reconnut tout de suite.

« Tu es venu le chercher, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre et dénuée d'émotion.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voyait bien dans cet œil que le roi d'Asgard avait de l'affection pour cet enfant. Il s'approcha encore et s'agenouilla auprès de Loki. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux humide de son visage et l'observa un moment tout en écoutant la reine demander des explications à son époux.

« Je l'ignore, » répondit-il finalement. « Mais c'est en effet une éventualité. »

Le roi et la reine froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Vous autres, Mortels, pensez que je décide qui a le droit de vivre et qui ne l'a pas. Rien n'est plus faux. Je n'interviens pas. La question que vous devez vous poser constamment c'est … Etes-vous assez fort pour survivre ou bien acceptez-vous de succomber ? Etes-vous un battant ou bien vous vous laissez aller ? Etes-vous maître de votre vie ou bien vous laissez les autres décider à votre place de ce qu'en sera l'issue ? Moi, j'ai juste décidé d'être une lumière pour vous guider après, et seulement après, votre dernier soupir. Malgré ma capacité à pouvoir prendre part aux événements, j'ai préféré me cantonner au rôle d'être psychopompe. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il glissa main sur le front de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, endormi, chercha à se rapprocher de son contact qu'il trouvait certainement frais.

« Il est vraiment chaud, » murmura Harry.

« Cela fait deux semaines que sa fièvre n'a pas baissé un seul instant et qu'il n'a rien pu avaler, » révéla la reine. « Nos guérisseurs n'ont pas la moindre idée du mal qui le ronge. »

« Ce mal n'est peut-être pas d'origine ase, » fit remarquer le Maître de la Mort. « Mais peut-être propre à lui, à son espèce. »

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda le roi Odin. « Je t'offrirai ce que tu désires. »

« Ce que je désire, personne ne peut me l'offrir. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit cette nuit-là à Jotunheim. »

« Alors tu le laisseras mourir après ce discours que tu m'as sorti pour lui offrir une vie meilleure ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus, » répliqua Harry d'une voix détachée. « En réalité, je suis venue sans intentions précises. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de décision concernant un Mortel. »

Il se releva en soupirant et sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Durant ses premiers longs siècles d'errances, il avait appris la médecine, notamment la médicomagie dans son monde natal. Aujourd'hui, bien après l'extinction de son monde, dernier dépositaire du savoir de sa civilisation, il allait en user sur Loki.

Il agita sa baguette en bois de sureau au-dessus du Jotunn et un parchemin apparut devant ses yeux. Une liste de mots et de maux y apparurent.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? » demanda la reine, attentive.

« C'est une vieille langue plus connue que par un seul être dans tout l'univers, hélas…, » répondit Harry. « Je viens de lancer un sortilège de diagnostic. Le pronostic n'est pas bon … mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas irréversible. » Harry s'écarta du lit et se mit à réfléchir. « Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs mais je peux tenter quelque chose. »

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le nous savoir, » dit alors le roi.

« Un espace où travailler au calme, » répondit le Maître de la Mort.

« Accordé. »

« Et la présence de votre guérisseuse pour qu'elle puisse reproduire ce que je fais. »

Harry se retrouva donc en compagnie de Lady Eir à piler, couper et écraser des ingrédients et à brasser différentes potions. Il n'en avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps pourtant les gestes et réflexes qu'il avait acquis à l'aube de son existence étaient toujours là. Et il arrivait à faire des mixtures d'une qualité qui aurait reçu au moins un effort exceptionnel de la part de son ancien Maître en Potions acariâtre à souhait.

Penser à cet homme depuis longtemps disparu lui apporta un sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Pourtant, il ne se détourna pas un seul instant de sa tâche et veillait à ce que la guérisseuse puisse reproduire ses quelques potions à la perfection tout en lui laissant les recettes et ingrédients.

Ensuite, il revint dans la chambre de Loki et y trouva la mère et le jeune Thor qui discutaient calmement tout en veillant sur le malade. Le roi était à une audience pour écouter les demandes de ses sujets.

Harry s'agenouilla au chevet du Jotunn et lui caressa doucement la joue pour le réveiller.

« Bonjour, petit bonhomme, » dit-il avec sourire et douceur. « Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour ton mal. Ce n'est pas très bon mais cela t'aidera déjà pour respirer et pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Tu veux bien les boire ? »

L'adolescent posa son regard émeraude enfiévré sur lui et hocha faiblement la tête. Le Maître de la Mort porta alors à ses lèvres un bol avec la potion qu'il avait préparée. Il le vit grimacer mais pas se plaindre un seul instant. Il lui en fit boire deux autres avant de poser sa main sur son front déjà un peu moins chaud.

« Repose-toi maintenant, Loki Odinson, » fit Harry. « Ton corps doit avoir le plus de force possible pour combattre la maladie. »

Il vit le brun hocher faiblement la tête avant de se rendormir. Le sorcier remonta les couvertures pour le couvrir et se releva.

« Est-ce que mon frère ira mieux avec vos potions, Funeste Passeur ? » demanda le jeune Thor avec espoir.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. C'est à lui de décider s'il veut survivre ou non. Il doit se battre, jusqu'au bout. Et si à la fin du chemin, il a encore de l'énergie pour se relever, alors il survivra. Telle est la loi de la vie. Il n'y a aucune exception. » Il soupira de dépit. « Sauf une…, » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et lui donna une perle de sagesse.

« Veille bien sur ton frère, jeune prince. La fraternité et la famille sont des joyaux dont on comprend la valeur que quand nous les avons perdus. »

Il quitta la pièce et marcha dans le couloir et puis dans les rues d'Asgard sans attirer le regard de qui que ce soit. Il observa le paysage et les ports tout en marchant sur le pont arc-en-ciel en direction de l'abîme céleste. Il s'arrêta au côté du Gardien du Bifrost et observa les étoiles.

« C'est un beau point de vue pour admirer l'univers, » dit-il simplement.

« En effet, » murmura Heimdall. « Tant de merveilles laissées à notre regard. »

Un silence apaisant se plaça entre eux.

« Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part ? » demanda le Gardien au bout d'un instant.

« C'est gentil pour la proposition, » remercia le Maître de la Mort. « Mais j'ai appris à marcher sur les chemins d'Yggdrasil bien avant que vous construisiez votre pont. »

« Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour notre jeune Prince, » dit alors Heimdall en inclinant la tête. « Asgard vous en est reconnaissante, Funeste Passeur. »

Harry sourit doucement, mélancolique avant de se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour être vraiment invisible cette fois. Il utilisait de très vieux chemins qui étaient dangereux. Si lui y était habitué et savait où poser le pied, il ne voulait pas qu'une personne un peu trop curieuse s'y risque et meurt entre les mondes.


	3. Hela

Harry arrivait à Niflheim en portant l'âme d'un enfant en bas âge. Il était mort lors d'une épidémie qui avait frappé une petite ville sur une planète. Il semblait dormir contre son épaule, calme. Peut-être était-il déjà apathique. Il n'en serait pas surpris. Il l'allongea sur le sol de brumes.

Il fut soudain ébloui par une lumière vive non loin de lui. Un rayon large et aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel frappait le sol de ces terres mortes et désolées. Le Bifrost. Asgard … Quand le pont se referma, il écarta la main qui lui protégeait la vue et vit un corps s'agiter faiblement sur le sol. Il s'en approcha lentement pour après accélérer un peu quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Une voix d'enfant. Une jeune fille…

« Merlin…, » murmura-t-il en voyant dans quel état elle était.

L'enfant avait la moitié du corps brûlé jusqu'à l'os et respirait difficilement. Harry la souleva doucement, veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment. Au moins elle ne mourrait pas seule.

Il leva ensuite son regard vers Asgard d'où elle venait. Il pouvait même reconnaître la facture du riche tissu montrant qu'elle appartenait aux moins à une famille de dignitaires ou même la famille royale.

Malgré la distance, il croisa le regard d'Heimdall.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Elle a été gravement brûlée par de l'acide. Odin a exigé, comme elle n'est pas comme nous et qu'elle est maintenant ainsi… défigurée, qu'elle ne reste pas à Asgard. Elle n'y apporterait que malheur. Elle ne sera acceptée nulle part ailleurs. Elle sera toujours vue comme un monstre où qu'elle ira. Il ne restait que toi, Funeste Passeur. »

« Vous la condamnez à demeurer auprès des morts à Niflheim ?! »

La voix d'Harry était dure et accusatrice. Il était horrifié qu'on puisse faire cela à une enfant. Il observa plus attentivement Asgard et plus particulièrement Odin dont il avait maintenant moins d'estime. Il fut surpris de voir Loki s'énerver autant et d'exiger le retour de sa fille adorée.

« C'est la fille de Loki ? »

« Il l'a mise au monde, » confirma le Gardien. « J'ignore si Odin s'en rend compte mais sa décision sera certainement la source de beaucoup de problèmes à l'avenir. »

« Hélas toi, Gardien, tu ne peux pas aller contre les ordres de ton roi. » Le Maître de la Mort soupira et souleva la jeune fille. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour elle. »

« Si elle survit, sachez qu'elle est déjà très indépendante. »

« C'est une bonne chose… je crois, » fit pensivement Harry en transportant la princesse vers un rocher plat où elle serait déjà mieux installée.

Il examina plus attentivement son corps afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Heureusement, elle était inconsciente. Mais pour combien de temps ? Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant qu'il travaillait, il la plongea dans un coma magique. Il devait préparer quelques potions de douleurs et aussi un élixir de protection des os. Sans parler d'un bon pot de baume de cicatrisation.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tu n'es pas allergique au chiendant étoilé, » murmura-t-il en s'attelant à la tâche. « Moi qui ne m'étais plus occupé de vivants depuis si longtemps … Je devrais peut-être trouver un moyen de ne pas m'égarer des mois durant dans mes pensées pour veiller sur toi, princesse…, » ajouta-t-il en sortant son matériel de potions.

xXxXxXx

Harry était dans ses pensées quand il sentit un pincement dans sa magie. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir s'occuper de la jeune fille dont il ignorait encore le nom. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne voyageait plus, il ne faisait que s'occuper d'elle, soigner son corps marqué à jamais par un liquide horriblement corrosif. Pour sa plus grande surprise, son pronostic vital n'avait jamais été engagé. Mais sa douleur par contre … Enfin, maintenant c'était fini.

Il posa son regard sur elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait dans peu de temps se réveiller et se demander où elle était, qui il était, … Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à un enfant. Il se demandait s'il était encore à la hauteur.

Il tomba sur un œil vert étrange, de la couleur de l'avada. Son autre œil n'était plus qu'une orbite vide et sombre. Il l'observa se relever doucement sans remarquer sa différence. Elle avait posé son regard sur lui puis sur les lieux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu te réveilles en présence d'un inconnu et c'est la première chose que tu demandes ? » rit doucement Harry en approchant.

« Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les serviteurs de Grand-Père, » répondit l'enfant.

« Je ne suis pas un serviteur d'Odin. Je ne suis le serviteur de personne, jeune fille. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en tailleur, toute son attention tournée vers elle. « Souffres-tu ? » demanda-t-il directement.

« N…. non… Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Et … Qui êtes-vous ? »

« J'ai eu bien des noms dans bien des langues. Vous autres mortels avez l'esprit très imaginatif. » Il sourit doucement. « Mais si un nom tu veux utiliser, je m'appelle Harry. »

« Harry… Je m'appelle Hela. »

Il soupira et eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Cela faisait des millénaires que je n'avais pas dit ni entendu mon nom… Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Hela Princesse d'Asgard. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« A Niflheim, » répondit le Maître de la Mort.

« A Niflheim ?! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant prestement. « Mais … C'est le royaume des morts ! »

« C'est exact. »

« Vous êtes le Funeste Passeur ?! » demanda-t-elle, soudain effrayée.

« C'est en effet le nom que me donnent les Ases… »

« Suis-je … »

« Morte ? » proposa Harry. « Non. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est ma mère ? »

« Tu as été exilée ici sur l'ordre d'Odin, » répondit le Maître de la Mort dont le visage et la voix s'étaient faits plus sombres. « Quant à ta mère, Loki, il crie à l'injustice pour que tu lui sois rendue. Il est horrifié par ce qui t'est arrivé et s'inquiète énormément à ton sujet. Hélas, je crains que la décision d'Odin soit irrévocable…, » termina-t-il en prenant la main squelettique de la jeune fille pour lui faire prendre conscience de son état.

L'œil de la jeune fille s'écarquilla d'effroi à la vue de ses os exposés. Sa bouche s'agrandit en un cri mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Soudain elle se mit à paniquer et à hyperventiler. Harry s'agenouilla devant elle, inquiet, et glissa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son jeune visage avec douceur. Une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur l'os.

« Calme-toi, » lui dit-il doucement. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Hela. Respire. Inspire profondément. Voilà… Et maintenant expire. C'est très bien, petite. Encore. Inspire et expire. »

Tout en lui parlant, il respira avec elle, rassurant. Ce n'était qu'une petite enfant. Même pas encore adolescente. Au bout d'un instant, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes et Harry la laissa pleurer aussi longtemps qu'elle en ressentit le besoin. Il la serra simplement, son menton poser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il fit un léger mouvement de balancier qu'il se rappelait faire quand ses propres enfants pleuraient. Cela avait eu le don de les calmer rapidement.

Finalement Hela s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisée. Mais son œil versait toujours des larmes… Elle serait très triste durant les semaines et mois à venir. Harry se promit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour veiller sur elle.

xXxXxXx

Pour la première fois en des milliers d'années, Harry fit un effort. Il construisit un habitat. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps. Il se protégeait du temps et des intempéries d'un simple sort où allait tout simplement ailleurs. Là, avec Hela, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était consciente et même si elle ne faisait pas sa difficile, elle avait besoin de repère, d'un endroit où dormir, un lieu où se restaurer, une maison qu'elle pourrait considérer comme son nouveau foyer. Il avait décidé de le lui offrir au mieux.

Heureusement, il avait sa magie pour l'aider. Il fracassait des pierres sombres et les modelait pour les assembler en une simple petite maison. Les briques étaient faites de fer noir et de charbon, les piliers d'obsidienne, la toiture était de verre et donnait une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de l'univers.

Le mobilier était simple, une table, quelques chaises, un lit et un canapé. Harry craignait de devoir se remettre à la cuisine. Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu de son talent. Il devait avouer que pour lui-même il ne faisait même plus attention. Pourtant il dut s'y résigner quand Hela vint le voir.

« J'ai faim, Harry, » avait-elle dit. « Tu sais où est-ce que je peux trouver à manger ? »

Il avait soupiré et avait passé une main dans son dos.

« Je vais te donner à manger, » avait-il répondu.

Elle ne s'était pas plainte du goût. Il n'avait pas demandé non plu. Il restait simplement silencieux à observer les étoiles et à créer des boules de lumières pour les défunts ayant besoin d'un guide.

Il reposa pendant un instant son regard sur Thanos, retenant un soupir à ses actions belliqueuses et mortuaires dans l'unique but de le séduire, lui, la Mort. Il n'en éprouvait qu'une colère sourde. Des personnes innocentes mourraient encore à cause de lui. C'était un mauvais ressenti qui le replongeait légèrement dans son très lointain passé.

Il revint à lui quand Hela s'adressa à lui.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu ne parlais pas. »

« Parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Les mondanités, les discussions, … » Il soupira. « Je vis seul depuis très longtemps Hela. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« J'ai oublié. Des milliers d'années, cela est une certitude. » Il soupira encore. « Mais toi, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger… »

Elle semblait malheureuse alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles avec envie. Elle ne désirait que partir, rejoindre sa mère. La pauvre…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es ici, tu sais, » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un peu de sa force et de sa présence. « Et tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Au contraire, n'aie jamais peur de venir me déranger. Parce que moi, avec mes millénaires de solitude, je pourrais complètement oublier le temps et te négliger, ce que je ne voudrais pas faire. Hélas, me connaissant, je sais que cela arrivera. Alors n'aie pas peur de m'interrompre dans mes réflexions. Jamais. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et observa les étoiles avec lui. « Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles ? »

« Je suis … un peu comme le Gardien du Bifrost, » expliqua Harry. « A la différence de lui que je suis immortel. Je peux voir partout dans l'univers aussi distinctement que je te vois toi. Je vois tout et je pense voir même plus que lui. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je vois l'âme des défunts et depuis des millénaires, je leur envoie quelques lueurs pour les guider jusqu'ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai connu des fantômes par le passé. Des personnes très gentilles et cordiales pour la plupart. Mais leur âme était bloquée, accrochée à un lieu. J'ai compris avec le temps qu'ils y restaient parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller, perdus dans l'obscurité. »

« Les morts sont si tristes. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est le destin de tout un chacun de les rejoindre. »

« Sauf pour toi… »

« Ma malédiction, » confirma lentement Harry en s'écartant doucement pour s'allonger.

« Est-ce qu'en étant exilée ici, je suis soumise à la même malédiction ? » demanda Hela d'une petite voix.

Harry posa son regard vert sur elle.

« Je l'ignore, » avoua-t-il au bout de quelques instants. « Je ne te le souhaites pas. Je préférerais te voir mourir une fois que ton temps sera venu, comme le devrait toute chose. »

Il la vit bailler et il sourit doucement en se redressant.

« Viens, rentrons. »

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser. Cela lui faisait bizarre de considérer avoir un foyer après tant de millénaires de vagabondage mais il s'était à nouveau plus ou moins sédentarisé pour elle. Il la coucha et alla s'installer dans le petit jardin qu'il avait réussi à planter pour observer à nouveau les étoiles.


	4. Les Frères d'Hela

Harry s'occupait des plantes du jardin. Il avait recommencé à voyager dernièrement et avait pu retrouver sur une planète des plants de murlap. Soudain il entendit des pas pressés derrière lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Hela sur ses terres désolées. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était si pleine de vie et d'énergie. Parfois, il l'accompagnait, jouant même avec elle pour lui faire plaisir mais elle commençait à grandir et ils ne le faisaient plus autant qu'au début.

Cela faisait deux siècles qu'il avait repris ses voyages bien que les faisant plus courts. La compagnie d'Hela l'avait un peu plus raccroché à la réalité et il revenait toujours pour voir comment elle allait.

Il leva la tête et vit l'adolescente courir vers lui, bondissant agilement entre les rochers et au-dessus des barrières. Il nota immédiatement la différence. Généralement, elle arrivait vers lui avec le visage souriant. Là, il était perplexe. Le sourcil froncé, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Même la partie où il ne voyait que sa mâchoire semblait plus serrée, crispée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Tu as un problème ? »

« Non… Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il y a une horde de morts qui arrive. »

« Il y a toujours une horde, » soupira Harry. « Il y a des milliards de milliards d'êtres vivant dans l'univers… »

« Alors disons qu'il y a un afflux deux voire trois fois plus important que d'habitude. Essentiellement d'une même espèce, j'ai l'impression. »

« Oh … Tu penses à un génocide ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas responsable des morts de l'univers. Et tu le sais. »

« Je sais mais … Je ne sais pas. Ca ne me plait pas, c'est tout. »

« Pas plus qu'à moi. Mais la nature des vivants est ainsi faite. Ils sont belliqueux. Ils l'ont toujours été. »

« Mais Harry… J'ai déjà vu des êtres arriver, victimes de génocide. Mais jamais à une telle ampleur. J'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression. »

Le Maître de la Mort soupira et leva son regard vers les étoiles. Il vit clairement le chemin d'Yggdrasil encombré d'âmes. Toutes provenant d'une planète éloignée. Et non loin de là, dans son vaisseau dans l'espace, il voyait … 

« Thanos…, » soupira-t-il. « C'est lui le responsable. »

Il retourna à son jardinage sans plus s'en préoccuper. Il avait toutefois les lèvres un peu plus pincées. Encore lui… Il ne cesserait jamais…

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Un Titan, » répondit Harry d'une voix amère. « Il est le dernier de sa race maintenant. Son ethnie a péri il y a quelques temps. Manque de nourriture, la planète ne pouvait plus suivre… »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il doit faire subir l'horreur à d'autres civilisations ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa motivation première… »

« Et quelle est sa motivation ? »

« Moi. »

« Toi ? »

Harry soupira encore.

« Oui, moi. » Il secoua la tête. « Il y a longtemps, bien avant la naissance de ta mère, je suis arrivé au chevet d'un adolescent à l'agonie. Il a même été mort pendant quelques instants. Mais pendant ces brefs instants, il m'a vu et je lui ai parlé. Il était perdu et un peu plus réactif que la plupart des défunts. »

« Il n'était pas apathique ? »

« Cela arrive avec les âmes les plus fraichement fauchées, » répondit le Maître de la Mort en haussant des épaules. « Il y en a des plus combattives et plus agitées que d'autres. Thanos est l'une de ces âmes. Mais il n'est pas resté mort longtemps, juste l'espace de deux ou trois minutes avant que d'autres Titans le sauvent. »

Il arrêta son travail pour aller s'asseoir sur un muret qu'il avait construit quelques décennies plus tôt. Hela le suivit et vint se percher dessus également.

« Mais depuis Thanos a une petite obsession, » continua Harry dans un soupir. « Moi… »

« En quoi tu l'obsèdes ? »

« Je ne saurais pas trop comment décrire ça. Il est fou … Il pense me faire plaisir en me donnant toutes ces âmes en offrande. Il pense me séduire et ainsi avoir mes faveurs. »

« Sauf que … »

« Je ne décide en rien de la mort des autres. Hélas, toutes les civilisations, ou du moins la plupart, le pensent … » Il croisa les bras. « Cela fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué… Depuis avant ton arrivée même, il ne le faisait juste pas encore à cette échelle. »

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? »

« Quand bien même j'allais le voir pour lui dire que je ne décide pas de qui peut vivre et qui doit mourir, que je ne suis pas … la Faucheuse… Je ne suis qu'un guide, Hela. Mais jamais personne ne le comprend avant de finalement périr et me suivre. Et encore … Je ne prends aucun plaisir à voir les gens mourir. Cela ne fait que me rappeler constamment que vous avez la chance que je n'aurais jamais ! Mais ça, quand bien même je tenterais de le lui expliquer, il ne me croira pas. »

« Et tu ne feras rien ? »

« Et faire quoi ? Le tuer ? » Harry rit doucement bien que sans joie. « J'ai déjà tué, Héla, et je n'ai pas apprécié l'expérience. Mais à l'époque où je l'ai fait, j'étais mortel et en temps de guerre. Là, je suis puissant, craint de tous pour des raisons complètement fausses et je risque de nous créer des ennuis. »

« Et alors ? »

« Hela… Je suis immortel. Mais pas toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. » Il soupira. « Non… Je le laisse faire. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les Ases protecteurs des neuf royaumes agissent. »

« Et attendant, il y a des morts. »

« Hélas oui… »

Ils soupirèrent ensemble et observèrent les étoiles ainsi que les chemins de Niflheim. Soudain, un gargouillement se fit entendre. Harry tourna son regard vert vers l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin. Hela avait la joue rouge alors qu'elle détournait son visage.

« Aurais-tu faim ? » fit-il avec désinvolture.

« Cela se pourrait bien… »

« Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas fait à manger ? »

« Parce que ta nourriture est meilleure que la mienne. »

Le Maître de la Mort rit doucement et se leva.

« Je vais me mettre au fourneau de ce pas alors. »

xXxXxXx

Lors d'une nuit sans lune, une ombre marcha dans Asgard en direction des écuries royales. Deux gardes furent assommés et dissimulés sous un sort de discrétion. Une porte de stalle fut ouverte sur un étalon hors du commun. En effet, ce dernier avait huit pattes au lieu de quatre, la robe aussi sombre que la nuit et sa crinière avait des reflets bleutés qui pouvaient paraître inquiétants dans l'obscurité. Il était le cheval le plus rapide de l'univers et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était le destrier du roi.

Un homme apparut devant la magnifique bête tirée de son sommeil, grand vêtu d'une robe noire, et de beaux yeux verts. Il s'avança doucement et présenta une pomme à l'animal.

« Sleipnirr, fils de Loki, » murmura-t-il. « Je viens pour t'enlever tes chaînes. »

La bête hennit doucement mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Ainsi donc tu as une certaine intelligence. Tu ferais la fierté de ta mère… Hélas, je ne peux te rendre à elle sans te condamner à redevenir le destrier d'Odin. Je t'emmène loin où il ne t'humiliera plus jamais. Je t'emmène rencontrer ta sœur ainée. Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais briser le sort qui t'empêche de prendre une forme ase. »

L'étalon se leva et cola sa tête contre le torse de l'inconnu. Ce dernier rit doucement tout en lui caressant l'encolure. Puis, la bête recula et s'avança un peu pour présenter son dos à son sauveur.

« Tu veux que je te monte ? » demanda l'homme en noir.

Sleipnirr hennit doucement. L'inconnu sourit et s'assit à califourchon. Il revêtit sa cape et les deux êtres disparurent totalement à la vue de tous.

« Tu peux courir aussi vite que le vent, aussi fougueusement que la plus grande des tempêtes, tant que nous quittons Asgard et que tu me laisses te guider vers Hela. Elle souhaite depuis longtemps te rencontrer. Elle ignore même que je suis venu te délivrer alors faisons lui la surprise. »

L'étalon hennit plus fort, joyeusement et partit au triple galop loin de cette maudite cité d'argent qui était le lieu de son esclavage. Il écoutait les indications de son cavalier, évita les nombreux pièges des dangereux chemins d'Yggdrasil et fit route vers les funestes routes de Niflheim. Une fois qu'ils en atteignirent les brumes, l'homme mit pied à terre et le conduisit à travers les ombres jusqu'à une immense bâtisse.

« Bienvenue à Helheim, demeure d'Hela, fille de Loki et Déesse de la Mort, » informa son guide.

« Harry ? » fit une voix féminine. « A qui tu parles ? »

« Viens ici et tu le découvriras par toi-même, » répondit le susnommé avec un sourire.

Une adolescente au corps à moitié dissimulé sous un tissu sombre apparut au détour d'une colonne et se figea.

« Est-ce que c'est …? »

« Oui, c'est lui, » confirma Harry avec un immense sourire. « Joyeux anniversaire, Hela. »

« Sleipnirr ! »

Hela courut pour se jeter au cou de l'animal et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Si tu savais combien je me sentais seule ! »

« Merci pour moi, » fit le Maître de la Mort, faussement vexé.

« Mais je n'ai jamais eu que toi, Harry ! » répliqua la jeune fille. « Et quand tu pars, je suis toute seule ! »

« Je sais. Mais maintenant tu auras ton frère. Et j'ai un challenge dorénavant. De quoi m'occuper un peu plus l'esprit… »

« Quel challenge ? »

« Ton frère est bloqué sous cette forme. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Hela, horrifiée. « Et tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ma magie est bien plus ancienne que la tienne ou celle d'Odin. Et même si je connais de nombreuses formes de magie, il y en a qui me sont encore inconnues. »

« Et là ? »

« Je ne pourrais te répondre qu'après avoir essayé. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de célébrer ton anniversaire. »

Il ouvrit la porte menant au jardin et usa de sa magie pour créer un espace confortable et approprié à un cheval. Et ils s'amusèrent tous les trois d'une bien étrange façon, surtout les deux Lokison, sous le regard bienveillant du Maître de la Mort.

Et quand ce dernier reporta son attention sur les étoiles, un sourire maraudeur éclaira son visage, comme il n'était plus apparu depuis longtemps. Tout Asgard était en émoi suite à la disparition du destrier du roi. Tant mieux. La seule note triste dans l'histoire, c'était le chagrin et l'horreur de Loki lui-même.

Pour l'apaiser, Harry usa d'un vieux sortilège venu d'une planète lointaine et entra en songe dans l'esprit du jeune Jotunn pour l'apaiser. Il lui fournit le souvenir de l'anniversaire de sa fille, hélas en vision subjective et il ne pouvait le voir lui. Il sentit l'esprit de Loki un peu plus apaisé dans les jours qui suivirent, rassuré de savoir que ses deux enfants étaient ensemble.

xXxXxXx

Au fil des décennies, Harry ramena à Hela ses deux autres frères : Jormungandr et Fenrir, un serpent et un loup. Hélas pour le loup, il avait eu du mal à le retrouver, exilé sur une île dans un monde de silence et de désolation. Son sort à lui avait été encore pire que celui d'Hela : enchaîné et la bouche transpercée par une lance. Odin n'avait donc rien appris…

Il avait fallu deux années entières à Harry pour pouvoir sortir le loup de cette prison tant horrible que douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas le libérer progressivement sous peine d'alerter Asgard de ses actions. Il devait tout faire en une fois, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être présent pour la créature et lui apporter à la fois nourriture, compagnie et affection, lui parlant d'êtres depuis très longtemps disparus, les Loups-Garous, dont un qui avait fait partie de ses amis. Et quand il avait trouvé la solution, il s'était empressé de le libérer et de l'emmener là où Asgard ne pouvait plus lui faire de tort, à Helheim.

Ce n'était plus Niflheim mais bien Helheim. Hela avait grandi et avait pris en main de faire de ce monde son royaume. Elle en était la reine et lui, il était son guide, son conseiller.

Avec le temps, Jormungandr s'était beaucoup plus rapproché d'Hela que les deux autres. Fenrir prenait Harry pour son alfa, le suivant et lui vouant une éternelle affection, le regard plein de reconnaissance. Quant à Sleipnirr, même s'il avait réussi, au bout de deux siècles, à lui rendre une forme ase, il l'accompagnait aussi sur la route, lui servant de monture sans qu'il ne lui demande. Lui aussi le faisait par plaisir.

Depuis lors, il avait une nouvelle réputation à travers les mondes, une image que lui-même connaissait vaguement dans son monde d'origine, celle du cavalier fantôme. Et il eut également la surprise avec le temps de voir cette image se transformer d'un côté pour les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse, ou encore la légende de la chasse sauvage lors des nuits d'orage. Il retrouva naturellement, connue depuis des millénaires, l'image de la faucheuse, image qu'il avait déjà à l'époque de sa mortalité, et qui avait perdurée, comme tant d'autres.

Tant de légendes et d'histoires qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la vérité mais qui tournaient toujours autour de la mort. Et même de la provocation de la mort. Hélas pour lui, jamais aucune de ces histoires ne le présentait comme un guide. Il était toujours annonciateur de malheur et de mort, l'instigateur du chagrin. Mais il n'était qu'un guide. Les êtres vivants étaient responsables de leur destin et la mort que le bout du chemin. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Il n'avait jamais décidé. Et s'il avait un jour pu, il aurait commencé par sa propre vie…

Quoique … pour le moment, il voudrait bien un peu de sursis, tant qu'il avait des êtres auxquels il tenait.

Il était à ces pensées quand il tapota l'encolure de Sleipnirr.

« Allez rentrons, mes amis, » dit-il simplement. « Votre sœur va finir par se sentir seule. »

Le cheval secoua la tête en hennissant doucement son accord. Mais Harry n'eut aucune réponse de Fenrir. En effet, ce dernier jouait dans les herbes hautes.

« Fenrir, tu viens ? » demanda le Maître de la Mort. « Tu veux faire la course avec ton frère ? »

Le loup géant abandonna ses quelques amusements pour rejoindre le cavalier, la queue agitée par le plaisir et le jeu.

« _Comme s'il pourrait un jour me battre, »_ ricana l'étalon.

« Mais je suis sur ton dos, mon ami, » rit Harry à son tour. « Et même si je ne suis pas lourd, je pèse mon poids. »

« _Très bien. A vos marques ? »_

 _« Prêt ? »_ continua Fenrir.

« Partez ! » cria le cavalier, amusé.

Ainsi, les deux frères s'affrontèrent dans une course effrénée jusqu'à Helheim. Harry observait cela avec beaucoup d'amusement et de plaisir. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir à nouveau s'occuper d'enfants. Cela lui était d'autant plus agréable que ces derniers se développaient un peu plus lentement. Cela le faisait lui sentir moins immortel. Il était à nouveau pleinement présent, ne se perdant presque plus dans ses pensées. C'était cela le plus important. Les enfants de Loki, le bébé qu'il avait sauvé, l'avaient fait revivre peu à peu.


	5. Arrêter Loki

Harry riait doucement avec ses quatre protégés, discutant de choses et d'autres, leur racontant quelques anecdotes et savoirs de son passé lointain, leur enseignant même sa magie qui était oubliée. Hela et Jormungandr semblaient d'ailleurs très doués dans l'art des sortilèges et des potions tandis Fenrir et Sleipnirr étaient moins tournés vers la magie mais bien plus vers la nature.

Un soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient dehors sous le regard des étoiles, ils posèrent leur question rituelle concernant leur mère. Savoir comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait, … Etait-elle triste ? D'humeur joueuse ou vengeresse ? Harry leur répondait avec plaisir puisqu'il était le seul à voir Loki et qu'il savait très bien ce qu'était de ne pas avoir ses parents à ses côtés, lui-même étant un orphelin. Même si cette sensation était lointaine pour lui, il pouvait clairement la comprendre.

Il porta alors son regard vers l'immensité céleste, vers Asgard, pour y retrouver le jeune Jotunn qu'il avait autrefois sauvé. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas. Sachant qu'il pouvait parfois être en mission diplomatique dans d'autres royaumes, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, en désespoir de cause, Jotunheim et Svartalfheim. Mais en aucun de ces endroits, il ne le retrouva.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Hela.

« Je ne le vois pas. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il n'est pas là où il devrait être. »

Il jeta alors un œil sur sa terre natale, Midgard, mais là encore, il fit chou blanc. Il n'était pas là.

« Il n'est dans aucun des neuf royaumes. »

« Alors où est-il ? »

« Dans les autres mondes, je présume, puisque nous ne l'avons pas vu arriver ici. Mais l'univers est vaste. Cela pourrait me prendre du temps pour le retrouver. »

Les quatre jeunes ases hochèrent la tête avec compréhension et le laissèrent observer les étoiles sans le déranger. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui était advenu de leur mère et pouvaient être d'une infinie patience quand il était à son observation.

Alors Harry chercha. Longtemps. Dans chaque galaxie, chaque système solaire, il n'oublia pas la moindre lune, la moindre planète ou même astéroïde. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, une partie de lui était inquiète pour le Jotunn. La partie qui s'était réveillée à force de veiller sur les enfants de ce dernier. Le cœur d'un père.

Il resta longuement assis en tailleur, la tête penchée en arrière pour fixer les astres avec intensité. Parfois, Hela lui apportait de l'eau et de la nourriture et il les acceptait avec un sourire même si son corps n'en avait plus vraiment besoin. Cela lui prit trois ans avant de finalement retrouver Loki. Et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus haut point.

Il se redressa immédiatement et tendit la main pour faire venir son sac à lui.

 _« Tu l'as retrouvée ? »_ demanda Jormungandr dans un sifflement.

« _Oui_ , » répondit Harry par habitude en fourchelangue.

Cette langue ne l'avait jamais quittée et il l'avait redécouverte en discutant avec le serpent divin.

_« Va-t-elle bien ? »_

_« Non. Loki est torturé. »_

_« Par qui ? »_ cracha le serpent.

_« Par un être qui agit et commet des atrocités depuis trop longtemps en mon nom. Là, je ne laisserais plus rien passer ! C'est allé trop loin ! »_

« _Je t'accompagne. »_

Sleipnirr les rejoignit rapidement et ensemble, ils chevauchèrent sur les branches d'Yggdrasil. Mais Loki était loin. Même avec la rapidité légendaire de l'étalon, il leur faudrait des mois pour rejoindre et secourir le Jotunn. Harry, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pria d'arriver à temps.

A mi-chemin, le Maître de la Mort fit arrêter net son destrier.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sleipnirr.

« Loki … Il est sur le point de voyager sur les branches. »

« Mais Mère n'était-elle pas torturée ? » demanda Jormungandr, perdu.

« Il l'était oui… Mais ils ont réussi à le briser pour le faire obéir… »

Harry observa le chemin qu'empruntait Loki. Il était rapide. Sûrement dû à une magie ou un artefact très ancien comme il en existait peu dans tout Yggdrasil. Il n'était pas étonné que Thanos en possède un. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il le vit atterrir sur …

« Oh non ! Pas question ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu n'iras pas foutre la merde sur Terre ! »

Il fit foncer Sleipnirr en direction de sa planète natale. Planète qu'il n'avait plus foulée depuis qu'il avait été cherché Jormungandr quelques siècles plus tôt.

xXxXxXx

Harry, Jormungandr et Sleipnirr se tenaient debout sur un toit d'une ville quelque part dans un pays nommé Allemagne. Ce n'était pas vraiment des terres qu'il avait foulées, n'ayant jamais traversé ces contrées précisément, mais le Maître de la Mort savait qu'elles n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque de sa mortalité. Les civilisations évoluaient et s'effondraient, et il en était de même pour les bâtisses : de murs neufs, elles devenaient ruines et poussières.

Là, ils observaient un lieu qui semblait être au milieu d'une célébration à en croire les lumières et la musique qui en provenaient. Une cible de choix qui causerait des blessés…

« Restez en arrière, » ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons de voyage.

« Mais Harry…, » commencèrent-ils à protester.

« Ce n'est pas discutable, » fit-il un peu plus froid et autoritaire. « Je ne veux pas qu'il vous voit. Merlin seul sait s'il est encore maître de ses mouvements ou s'il est un simple pantin sans le moindre libre arbitre. J'y vais seul. Vous me rejoindrez plus tard. »

Il leur donna sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ils restent dissimulés au regard d'Heimdall et il partit en direction du lieu qui serait prochainement attaqué. Il ne prit même pas la peine de changer ses habits, restant avec sa robe sombre. Il se recouvrit simplement la tête pour dissimuler son visage du regard des passants.

Il vit soudain des hommes et des femmes s'enfuir en hurlant avant de voir Loki les faire s'agenouiller devant lui.

« N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? Telle est l'essence cachée de l'humanité, votre soif de soumission. L'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharper pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Vous étiez faits pour obéir, à jamais vous vous prosternerez. »

Harry pinça les lèvres à ce discours alors qu'il écoutait un peu en retrait. Il vit avec surprise un vieil homme se lever et fixer le Jotunn avec honneur et défi. Mais le Maître de la Mort savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de survie. Il n'était qu'un Moldu face à un sorcier extrêmement puissant.

« Pas devant des hommes comme vous, » dit le vieillard.

« Il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi, » ricana Loki avec amusement.

« Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous. »

« Regardez votre aîné, mes amis. Qu'il vous serve d'exemple. »

Harry allait intervenir pour empêcher Loki de tuer le vieillard avec sa canne magique bleue quand un homme en costume bleu moulant s'interposa et bloqua le tir avec son bouclier. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire sur Terre ? A son époque, c'était les sorciers, et ici, c'était quoi ? L'homme au bouclier semblait sortir d'une histoire de super-héros…

Quoi qu'il en était, le bouclier avait fait ricocher le tir et Loki se l'était pris dans le ventre. Il en était tombé.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne et que j'y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eu quelques désaccords, » dit l'homme au bouclier.

« Le Soldat, » ricana Loki en se relevant. « L'homme d'une autre époque. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque. »

Harry décida d'observer les choses pour l'instant car il voyait une sorte d'avion approcher et une voix de femme résonna sur les lieux.

« Loki, lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le Jotunn choisit cet instant pour engager les hostilités. Il tira vers l'avion et partit au corps à corps avec le héros en costume bleu. Pendant ce temps, Harry obligea les Moldus tétanisés à se lever et à fuir les lieux d'une simple impulsion magique.

« A genou ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir l'homme au bouclier faire une pirouette pour donner un coup de pied dans le visage de Loki. Il ne put retenir une grimace car cela semblait vraiment faire mal. Mais il ne semblait pas en être affecté. Un homme en armure rouge apparut soudain dans le ciel et une boule feu fonça sur Loki, le faisant voler sur une dizaine de mètres.

« Vas-y, je t'attends, Tête de Bouc, » fit une voix d'homme en le menaçant.

Harry reconnut là des armes moldues à distance. Comme toujours quand elles évoluaient, les civilisations passaient à ce genre d'armes et malgré les différences, elles étaient toujours semblables.

Il ne s'y attarda pas et garda plutôt un œil sur Loki. Ce dernier semblait sur le point d'user de sa magie pour en venir à bout de ses deux adversaires. Il choisit cet instant pour se révéler.

« A ta place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de lancer ce sortilège, Loki, » dit-il d'une voix calme en transplanant juste devant les deux héros moldus.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Ce qui en a, en revanche, c'est la sécurité et le bien-être de ma planète et même si je n'y vis plus, je ne laisserais personne d'extérieur y semer le trouble. Pas même toi. »

« Comme si tu pouvais m'arrêter, Etranger ! » ricana Loki en lui lançant un sort.

« _Protego_ , » fit simplement Harry en agitant simplement la main.

Il marcha vers l'avant, en direction du Jotunn et repoussa deux autres sortilèges avant de finalement passer lui-même à l'offensive. Il n'eut pratiquement aucune difficulté à mettre Loki hors d'état de nuire et il était maintenant inconscient dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'a-t-il fait de toi, mon pauvre ami ? » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour écarter une mèche sombre de son visage.

Il sentit immédiatement le glamour sous sa main mais décida de ne pas l'enlever, pas pour le moment. Il le ferait quand Loki se réveillerait. Mais cela ne se passerait pas dans un lieu public. Il leva son regard vert vers les deux hommes et, un peu plus loin, le vaisseau et patienta qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Il finit par monter dans l'avion, faisant léviter le corps du Jotunn juste devant lui.

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis dans le Quinjet et observait Loki. Il lui avait scellé ses pouvoirs d'un sortilège vane avant de le réveiller. Depuis, le Jotunn le fixait ainsi que les autres en silence. Le Maître de la Mort en était un peu mal à l'aise. Il connaissait ce genre de regard. Cela cachait quelque chose. Qu'importe, il le découvrirait bien assez vite.

Lui aussi gardait le silence, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter avec deux hommes en costume ou avec les pilotes. Ils n'étaient pas aux commandes. De plus, il voulait en savoir plus avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était Loki. Il voulait l'aider et surtout découvrir ce que Thanos manigançait.

Soudain des éclairs et le tonnerre grondèrent autour de l'appareil. Loki commença à s'agiter alors que je soupirais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'homme au bouclier. « Peur de quelques éclairs ? »

« J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent, » répondit le Jotunn.

« Peur d'affronter ton frère ? » demanda le Maître de la Mort sans même bouger.

Loki le fixa avec deux yeux incertains, silencieux.

« Encore un Asgardien ? » fit la pilote alors qu'un bruit sourd se faisait entendre sur la coque au-dessus d'eux.

« Le Prince Thor d'Asgard en personne vient chercher le Prince Loki, » confirma Harry en se levant lentement.

« Je ne suis pas le Prince d'Asgard ! » cracha le Jotunn.

« Non, en effet. Tu es celui de Jotunheim. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, fils de Laufey. »

Le Maître de la Mort posa son regard sur la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait pour laisser le passage au Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Prince Thor, » salua-t-il en se plaçant entre lui et Loki.

L'homme de métal se fit légèrement menaçant et cela fit soupirer Harry. Face au légendaire Thor, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il lança un simple sortilège de protection autour du Jotunn, surprenant ce dernier, alors que Thor envoyait valser le Moldu en armure.

« Je ne vous suggère pas d'en faire autant avec moi, » dit-il d'une voix calme et sans la moindre menace.

« Loki affrontera la justice asgardienne, » fit l'Ase.

« Certainement, » répondit Harry avec calme. « Mais d'autres choses doivent être éclaircies avant. »

L'Immortel vit le blond agiter son marteau et il soupira. Il se mit simplement en position défensive.

« Je vous aurais prévenu, Thor. Affronter le sorcier Loki n'est rien comparé à moi. Je suis bien plus fort. » Un simple ricanement vint de la part du Jotunn. « Je suis hélas au-dessus des lois d'Yggdrasil. Alors pour la dernière fois, rangez Mjolnirr et soyons civilisés. Loki vous suivra mais pas avant que certaines choses soient réglées. Ne craignez rien, sa magie est scellée. Il ne peut plus faire de ravage ni même prendre la poudre d'escampette. » Harry jeta un regard sur le prisonnier. « Il ne pourrait même pas se dissimuler à mon regard. »

Les yeux des deux dieux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? » demanda soudain le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Le Maître de la Mort fit un petit sourire.

« En effet, mais vous étiez encore un enfant, Prince Thor. A l'époque, votre frère était malade et mourant. »

« Le Funeste Passeur, » murmura Loki.

« Ainsi donc, toi aussi tu te souviens de moi. C'est bien. »

« J'étais trop jeune, je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je dois la vie au Funeste Passeur. »

« Par deux fois en effet, » confirma Harry. « Et si maintenant, nous nous asseyons calmement en attendant d'être dans un autre lieu ? Oh et Thor, je vous prierai de ne pas attaquer mes compagnons de route quand ils nous rejoindront. »

« Vos compagnons ? »

« Vous les reconnaîtrez rapidement. Et les attaquer provoquera ma plus noire colère et vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle s'abatte sur vous et votre famille n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« Plutôt un avertissement. Je protège ce que j'ai de plus cher avec la force du cœur. Je pense que cela, vous pouvez au moins le comprendre. »

Thor hocha simplement la tête. Le calme revint dans l'habitacle et plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une base volante.

« Je doute que vos amis puissent vous rejoindre ici, » ricana Loki en constatant cela.

« N'en soyez pas si sûr, Loki, » sourit Harry avec un regard malicieux. « La magie coule dans leurs veines et s'ils peuvent parcourir les chemins d'Yggdrasil, ils peuvent très bien nous rejoindre dans une forteresse volante. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est leur indiquer le chemin. »


	6. Loki Enfermé

Harry se tenait debout sur la plateforme de l'hélicarrier en compagnie de quelques soldats. On lui avait proposé un masque pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer en haute altitude mais il avait simplement refusé. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il trouvait même l'air plus pur à cette hauteur…

A la plus grande surprise de tous un cheval bondit sur la plate-forme et arriva au petit trot auprès du Maître de la Mort avant de laisser descendre son cavalier et de reprendre lui-même sa forme ase.

« Où est-elle ? » demandèrent directement Jormungandr et Sleipnirr.

« Chaque chose en son temps, » fit Harry d'une voix catégorique. « Vous pourrez le voir à travers une caméra. Mais pas encore de manière réelle. »

Jugeant que c'était déjà un progrès pour eux qui ne savaient de leur mère que ce qu'il leur racontait, ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de l'helicarrier en silence.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda Thor en avisant les deux nouveaux venus.

« Le Prince Thor ?! » s'exclama Sleipnirr en se glissant derrière Harry. « Empêche-le de me ramener, Harry ! »

« Il ne te ramènera pas, Sleipnirr, » affirma le Maître de la Mort en lançant au Dieu du Tonnerre un regard glacial. « Tu es bien plus qu'une vulgaire monture pour un roi irrespectueux au cœur gonflé d'orgueil et de mensonges. »

« Je vous interdis de dire du mal du roi d'Asgard ! » fit Thor en brandissant son marteau.

« Et qu'espérez-vous faire à Harry, mon oncle ? » demanda Jormungandr en s'avançant, sa peau se recouvrant déjà d'écailles alors que ses pupilles se fendaient verticalement. « Il est plus puissant et plus noble que n'importe quel Ase ! Même du roi. Et vous le savez très bien. »

« Jor, range tes crochets, veux-tu ? » fit Harry avec calme bien que son regard vers le Dieu du Tonnerre était toujours de glace.

Le Dieu-Serpent obéit et recula pour rejoindre son frère ainé.

« Vous avez délivré Jormungandr ?! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été enchaîné, » fit ce dernier. « Juste exilé à la naissance sur Midgard. Oh mais … je suis bête ! On est sur Midgard ! Bougre d'âne ! »

« Mais sinon, il est vrai que je t'ai emmené à Helheim pour que tu puisses être auprès des tiens, » commenta le Psychopompe. « Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Jormungandr ni de Sleipnirr mais bien de Loki, il me semble. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Jormungandr. « Tu as dit qu'il était… »

« Silence, » coupa Harry avec calme. « Le Prince Thor n'est pas encore prêt à entendre certaines vérités. D'autant plus qu'il ne les croira pas de ta bouche et peut-être même pas de la mienne. Il doit les voir pour les croire. »

« Donc tu comptes les révéler, » comprit Sleipnirr.

Harry leur offrit un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Si Mère est comme dans les histoires que tu nous as racontées, elle ne se laissera pas faire. »

« Oh que non. »

« Mais qui a dit que je lui laisserai le choix ? » demanda le Maître de la Mort avec un sourire espiègle.

« Il prépare un truc, » fit Sleipnirr à son frère dans un murmure.

« Tu crois qu'il va faire comme avec Fenrir le jour de l'annif d'Hela ? »

« Fenrir ?! Et Hela ?! »

Les deux frères observèrent leur oncle dans un soupir de dépit.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as une potion d'Aiguise-Méninge ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur.

« Pas sur moi, navré. »

« Est-ce que tu as les ingrédients pour la faire ? » demanda alors Jormungandr.

Pour seule réponse, le Maître de la Mort attrapa sa besace et la lança au reptile. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol.

« Amuse-toi, » dit-il simplement. « Par contre, vu que tu ne l'as encore jamais préparée, je veux te voir. »

« Et tu vas où là ? »

« Et où est-ce que je vais aller à ton avis ? »

« Tu vas la voir ? »

« Oui. »

« On peut te suivre ? Pourtant tu as dit … »

« Je vous mettrais sous un sortilège d'indifférence. Voilà tout. »

« Elle le verra ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il sentira le sortilège mais sans sa magie, il ne pourra pas voir au travers. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les deux frères de foncer dans le couloir à la suite de leur bienfaiteur et ami. Ils furent suivis par Thor et quelques hommes de Midgard.

Harry pénétra dans la salle circulaire et fit le tour de la cellule de verre. Loki le fixait silencieusement, le jaugeait, calculateur.

« Tu crois encore pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

« J'y réfléchis encore, » répondit le Jotunn. « Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Jamais. »

Harry jeta un regard vers ses deux protégés avant d'attaquer directement là où cela faisait mal.

« N'oublie pas qui je suis, Loki. Au même titre qu'Heimdall, je vois tout, partout, tout le temps pour peu que je laisse trainer mon regard. Tu ne peux pas me mentir alors que je sais la vérité. »

Il vit avec une très légère satisfaction le Jotunn pâlir.

« Quelle vérité ? » demanda Thor qui ne comprenait pas. « Celle dont vous parliez, ses deux … »

Harry lança un sortilège de mutisme au Dieu du Tonnerre. Il était totalement incapable de tenir sa langue apparemment.

« Mes deux quoi ? » demanda Loki en fixant son frère qui vociférait d'indignation en silence tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Notamment des gestes vers Jormungandr et Sleipnirr.

« C'est votre œuvre ? » fit ensuite le Jotunn.

« Tu n'es pas le seul sorcier ici, » sourit Harry. « Tu veux des réponses ? Donne-nous quelque chose. Et crois-moi, tu répondras. Je sais parfaitement quelles réponses chercher. Ou même quel sortilège enlever sur ta personne pour révéler ce que tu nous caches. »

Loki serra la mâchoire mais ne dit plus un mot de plus, malgré les différentes questions du Maître de la Mort et des Midgardiens. Il gardait simplement le silence. Harry soupira et ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'un geste de la main.

« Que faites-vous ?! » s'exclama un homme avec un bandeau noir sur le visage.

« Je ne le libère pas si c'est cela votre crainte. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Loki s'était reculé et était tout contre la paroi, telle une proie effrayée et tendue, prête à s'enfuir. Sauf qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! »

« Je t'ai déjà sauvé par deux fois, Loki, » dit Harry sur un ton plus doux. « J'ai sauvé les tiens. Alors laisse-moi t'aider à nouveau. Ce sera plus facile si tu acceptes la main que je te tends. »

Il lui avait effectivement tendu la main et attendait simplement une réponse. Il n'eut rien d'autre à part un ricanement frustré. Il soupira. Soudain il se tendit. Il avait senti quelque chose. C'était léger, presque imperceptible. Il se tourna directement vers ses deux protégés. Il fixa Sleipnirr dans les yeux.

« Emmène quelques Moldus avec toi sur la plateforme, il va y avoir une attaque. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda l'homme au bandeau.

« Parce qu'Harry voit tout et ressent bien plus de choses que n'importe quel être dans l'univers, » répondit Sleipnirr.

En parlant ainsi, il avait brisé le sortilège et était visible au regard de Loki. Mais ce dernier ne le reconnut pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme bambin ou étalon, c'était normal.

« File, Sleipnirr ! » ordonna Harry. « Un combat aérien en espace confiné pourrait s'avérer encore plus dangereux qu'à l'extérieur ! »

« D'accord. »

L'Ase-Etalon observa une demi-seconde sa mère avant de partir avec l'homme de métal et l'homme au bouclier. Ils s'appelaient respectivement Tony Stark et Steve Rogers si Harry avait bonne mémoire. D'autres hommes partirent également.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, » fit l'homme au bandeau avant de les suivre.

Thor resta toutefois en leur compagnie.

« Sleipnirr, » murmura Loki. « Il avait disparu d'Asgard… »

« Je l'ai emmené, » confirma Harry. « Il m'accompagne constamment dans mes voyages depuis. Enfin, parmi tant d'autres choses que je lui laisserai le soin de développer si toutefois tu le mérites, Loki. J'ai offert à Sleipnirr un cadeau. Celui de te voir de près. Mais rien ne m'oblige à t'en faire un à toi aussi. »

« C'est mon fils ! »

« Que j'ai du sauver de l'esclavage ! »

« C'est la faute d'Odin ! »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il. « Comme je sais pour les autres. »

« Où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Tu veux des réponses à tes questions ? » demanda le Maître de la Mort en retour.

Loki hocha la tête. L'Immortel se rapprocha du Jotunn et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Alors réponds à nos questions. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et crois-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que ton corps à endurer. Tes enfants le savent aussi, bien que je ne l'ai pas décrit dans le détail. Ne leur fais pas plus de peine en t'obstinant à garder le silence. »

Il recula ensuite pour fixer le jeune sorcier dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas, » siffla ce dernier entre ses dents bien que trop bas pour qui que ce soit d'autres ne puisse l'entendre.

« Par fierté et orgueil ? Par peur ? Une promesse que l'on t'a faite peut-être ? Une menace ? Ce qui te retient est de toute évidence psychologique. Mais tu peux encore parler librement car je ne ressens aucun lien magique susceptible d'entraver ta langue et ton esprit. »

Le Jotunn lui jeta un regard sombre mais ne dit rien de plus. Harry le laissa donc à son dilemme.

« Quand tu souhaiteras parler, fais-le-nous savoir. Jor, tu as fini ? »

« Presque, » répondit ce dernier qui avait fait une potion d'Aiguise-Méninge durant tout le long de l'interrogatoire. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter la bile. »

« Bien. »

Loki s'était retourné pour observer son fils, les deux mains posées sur la glace.

« Jormungandr ? » fit-il.

L'Ase-Serpent jeta un regard incertain à Harry avant de fixer la personne qui l'avait mis au monde.

« Bonjour Mère. »

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as tellement grandi… »

« Grand, je le suis, Mère. Quant à ma santé, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela. Surtout après tout ce que vous avez subi. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un dans ce royaume de capable de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! » s'exclama soudain Thor plus soumis au sortilège de mutisme. « Qu'est-ce que tu as subi Loki ? »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Je suppose que tu la préparais pour lui, » fit-il sans même lever le regard sur son protégé.

« Je suis démasqué, » rit Jormungandr. « Tiens attrape ! »

Le Maître de la Mort releva la tête pour récupérer son sac au vol et le jeune Ase vint donner un flacon de potion violette à Thor.

« A boire maintenant. Interdiction de prendre toute autre substance susceptible de contenir de l'alcool durant les quatre heures après l'ingestion de la potion, » dit-il simplement. « Au revoir Mère. »

« Non, Jor… Attends ! »

« Harry a été clair, Mère. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Pas tant que vous vous emmurez dans votre silence. C'est votre droit mais sachez que vous n'êtes plus seule. Il est là… nous… sommes là. Nous pouvons vous aider. Mais pour cela, il vous faut parler. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple…. »

« Ai-je dit que cela l'était ? »

Le Maître de la Mort posa une main sur l'épaule de Jormungandr et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux frères entre eux. Thor lui-même ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes après leur départ. Loki restait tout simplement muet.

« Elle va laisser trainer les choses, » commenta Jormungandr avec tristesse.

« Je sais, Jor. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de lui pour la suite. Je voulais juste lui donner sa chance. »

« Elle l'a toujours ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais chaque chose en son temps. La priorité maintenant est de stopper les machinations de Thanos. Je l'ai laissé agir pendant bien trop longtemps. Il est temps que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Jormungandr hocha la tête à cela et fit un léger sourire à son mentor. Harry le lui rendit et lui serra l'épaule avec douceur pour lui donner du courage.


	7. Les Plans de Thanos

Harry soignait un Moldu, un archer et un homme de ce qu'ils appelaient SHIELD. Loki avait pris le contrôle de son esprit au moyen du sceptre. Il devrait y jeter un œil pour en déterminer le pouvoir.

Comme la bataille était finie, le petit assaut arrêté dès son commencement, il rejoignit tout le monde au centre des opérations et patienta, observant simplement les choses. La bataille était certes finie mais pas la guerre. Elle se finirait à la mort de Thanos.

« Alors ? » fit finalement l'homme au bandeau sur un ton froid et presque impérieux. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ? »

Le Maître de la Mort releva un sourcil.

« J'ai beaucoup de noms, » répondit-il lentement. « Tout dépend des planètes, des peuples et de leurs croyances. Certains ont mêmes évolués au fil du temps… »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Pour les Ases, je suis le Funeste Passeur mais ici, sur cette planète, mon nom véritable a été oublié tout comme ma civilisation. Quant à mon existence, vous l'avez catégorisée de mythique ou allégorique. »

« Un dieu nordique est assis à cette table et un autre enfermé dans une de nos cellules, » commenta une femme aux cheveux roux.

« Pour vos civilisations, du moins les dernières encore connues, je suis la Faucheuse, la Mort, Thanatos, Hermès, Anubis, Hadès, Baba Yaga, le Croquemitaine, … Mon préféré est le Psychopompe. » Il soupira. « Mais mon titre exact, du moins sa traduction approximative dans votre langue est Maître de la Mort. »

« La Mort ? En personne ? »

« Mais on nage en plein délire ! »

« Vous n'avez rien du squelette armée d'une faux, » commenta Tony Stark.

« L'imagination des Mortels peut être parfois exagérée… »

« Comme celle me désignant comme étant un monstre destructeur de monde…, » cracha Jormungandr en fixant Thor avec une légère haine.

« C'est ce que tu es, » répliqua simplement ce dernier.

« J'ai vu bien des batailles et bien des guerres menées avec ce genre de propos et idées préconçues et sans le moindre fondement, » interrompit calmement Harry. « Mais je puis vous assurer que Jor n'est pas un monstre, loin de là. Il est juste un métamorphe et un sorcier … relativement puissant. Il en va de même pour les autres d'ailleurs… »

« Parce que vous avez libéré les autres ?! »

« Oui, tous sans exception. Ils sont encore des enfants. »

« Eh ! » s'indignèrent Jormungandr et Sleipnirr. « On n'est plus des enfants ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas encore adultes pour autant. »

« Et que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Loki ? » demanda ensuite l'homme au bandeau.

« Peut-être accepteriez-vous de nous donner votre nom d'abord… »

« Colonel Nicholas Fury. »

« Eh bien, Colonel, je peux vous dire qu'il ne nous dira rien du tout pour le moment. »

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui et je vais régler cela, » fit l'archer d'une voix froide. « J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. »

Un sifflement de serpent rageur se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un claquement de doigts.

« Du calme, Jormungandr. Cet homme a été manipulé par Loki. Il est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. »

« Mais Mère n'agit pas de son plein gré ! »

« Pas totalement en effet. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'pas totalement' ? » demanda Steve Rogers.

Harry croisa les bras et inspira profondément.

« Voilà ce que je peux vous dire, ce que j'ai pu observer depuis que je le cherche ces trois dernières années. Il avait pendant un temps disparu à mon regard et il m'a fallu du temps pour le retrouver. Le Prince Loki a été torturé, brisé avant de se soumettre à son bourreau. Voilà ce que j'entends par pas totalement. Il arrive à un moment où on accepterait de faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir la douleur. Même un innocent pleurerait sa culpabilité dans un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

« Pourquoi mon frère refuse-t-il de le dire s'il n'est pas responsable ? »

« Par orgueil sans doute, » répondit le Maître de la Mort. « Vous autres, Ases, avez votre honneur. Et Loki a déjà de nombreuses fois souffert de vos moqueries pour sa 'faiblesse'. D'autant plus qu'il semble être au courant pour ses origines sans pour autant totalement les accepter. Imaginez le trouble qui règne dans son cœur alors qu'il sait maintenant en quoi il est différent, et en quoi cette différence le met en danger à cause des vôtres. Ce sont toutes des motivations qui peuvent le pousser à garder le silence. »

« Mais nous sommes des frères, nous avons été élevés ensemble ! Joué ensemble ! Combattu ensemble ! »

« Tout comme Odin a joué le rôle de père pour Loki. Mais est-ce qu'un père exile ses petits-enfants alors qu'ils viennent de naître ? Méprise-t-il son enfant alors que ce dernier ne cherche que sa fierté et son amour ? » Thor ne put répliquer, n'ayant rien à dire à cela. « Vous n'avez rien qui pourrait le pousser à se confier, à se libérer de cette honte qui lui obscurcit le cœur. »

« Mais nous oui, » fit Sleipnirr. « Elle est notre mère. Elle a toujours voulu de nous. »

« Comment le sais-tu, Sleipnirr ? » demanda Thor. « Tu ne lui as jamais parlé. »

« Harry voit au-delà de ce que nous voyons. Il voit plus loin qu'Heimdall. Et il a plus d'une fois rassuré Loki sans pour autant se faire connaître. »

« Comment ? »

« Vous osez encore me poser la question, » rit doucement Harry. « J'ai pu sortir Sleipnirr de son box et l'emmener au loin sans être vu d'Heimdall. Alors lancer un sortilège d'apaisement et envoyer quelques souvenirs … C'est du gâteau ! »

« Si vous pouvez voir les choses, » interrompit Fury qui n'en avait que faire du passé, seulement tourné vers l'avenir et avec un regard sur l'ennemi. « Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce que prépare Loki ? »

« Loki lui-même ? Rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui est aux commandes, » répondit le Psychopompe. « Je ne sais même pas encore si on peut dire qu'il est encore sain d'esprit après tout ce qu'il a enduré. Mais je sais ce qui se prépare et cela dépasse l'échelle de Midgard. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Thor les sourcils froncés. « Celui qui contrôle Loki compte faire quoi avec les Chitauris ? »

« Ainsi vous connaissez l'existence des Chitauris… » Harry soupira. « Sachez, Prince Thor, que l'armée de Thanos ne se résume pas qu'aux Chitauris. Il a tout un Ordre Noir qui évolue autour de lui et accomplit une bien funeste besogne, hélas, en mon nom. »

« Vous commanditez cela ?! » fit un Mortel d'une voix froide.

« Non. Je ne commande rien, » répliqua le Maître de la Mort sans sourciller. « Je n'agis pour ainsi dire jamais. Vous avez déjà bien assez d'opportunités de mourir, je n'ai pas à venir vous chercher. Vous faites le chemin seul et moi, je ne suis que la lampe qui vous guide quand vous quittez votre corps. Rien de plus. » Il soupira. « Thanos … a eu la chance de pouvoir survivre à une blessure mortelle durant sa jeunesse mais il a été mort l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisamment pour me voir alors que j'étais dissimulé au regard des Mortels. Je lui ai parlé avant qu'il ne finisse par être ranimé. Depuis, il fait massacres sur massacres, toujours plus grands, rien que pour me 'séduire'. Si au début, je ne faisais rien – ce ne serait pas le premier cinglé à faire quelque chose en mon nom … - quand il a touché à Loki et qu'en plus, il l'a envoyé ici, j'ai vu rouge. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce royaume a de particulier pour vous ? » demanda Thor avec curiosité.

Harry observa le Dieu du Tonnerre un instant avant de répondre.

« Les continents ont bougés, les terres se sont soulevées, sont descendues, le niveau de la mer s'est un peu surélevé, le sommet du monde a changé, mais c'est sur cette planète que je suis venu au monde il y a bien longtemps. J'appartiens à une civilisation qui a foulé ces terres il y a de cela des milliers d'années et qui est aujourd'hui depuis longtemps disparue et oubliée. »

« Quelle civilisation ? » demanda un scientifique.

« Une civilisation de sorciers et de créatures magiques parmi des hommes normaux comme vous. Je suis le dernier sorcier, condamné à vivre pour l'éternité parce que j'ai acquis un pouvoir nécessaire pour protéger les miens. »

« Cela n'a pas du marché puisqu'ils sont morts, » commenta Tony Stark avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Si, cela a marché. Ma civilisation a vécu des siècles dans la prospérité bien après que j'ai reçu cette malédiction. Mais les choses vont et viennent, ont une aube et un crépuscule. Tout n'est que cycle. C'est la loi même d'Yggdrasil. A mon grand regret, j'en ai été arraché à l'aube de ma vie en acquérant le pouvoir du Maître de la Mort. »

« Que conseillez-vous ? » demanda Fury.

« Le plan originel, de ce que j'ai compris, tourne autour du Tesseract, » expliqua Harry. « Il est nécessaire pour ouvrir un portail. Il nous suffit soit dans le meilleur des cas de le retrouver avant l'ouverture, soit, si on le retrouve trop tard, de combattre les Chitauris et de refermer le portail. »

« Dans les deux cas, nous vous aiderons, » ajouta Jormungandr. « Quoi qu'Oncle Thor, ou même Asgard, puisse dire ! »

« Personne ne touche à notre mère sans en payer le prix, » termina Sleipnirr.

« Non ça, c'est sûr, » fit une voix de femme derrière eux.

« Hela ?! » firent les deux frères en se retournant. « Fen ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Un jeune homme bourru accompagnait une demoiselle simplement vêtue d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon. Elle gardait ses cheveux noirs détachés et dissimulait une partie de son visage avec. Et un gant sombre dissimulait sa main squelettique également pour ne pas mettre les Mortels mal à l'aise.

« De nouveaux morts, » répondit la déesse. « Et ils apportaient avec eux une bien funeste nouvelle concernant les plans du Titan fou. »

« Et qu'est-ce que Thanos a prévu ? » soupira Harry après avoir embrassé la jeune femme sur la tempe.

« De ne pas envoyer que les Chitauris. »

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? » demanda Jormungandr.

« Un espion que Thanos a repéré et a directement assassiné. Il n'était pas encore pris d'apathie. »

Harry avait le regard dans le vide alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette nouvelle.

« S'il prévoit d'envoyer bien plus que les Chitauris, » fit-il lentement. « Alors, il prévoit de participer à la bataille. En sais-tu plus ? »

« Non, navrée, Harry. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer du défunt. Tu devras déterminer le reste. »

« J'observerai l'univers alors… » Il soupira. « Merlin…. »

« Où est Mère ? » demanda ensuite Hela.

« Dans une cellule à cogiter, » répondit Jormungandr. « Elle est têtue. »

« Voilà qui n'est pas un scoop ! » rit la jeune femme. « Elle va bien au moins ? »

« On se préoccupera de votre mère plus tard, Hela, » dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Loki est en vie et relativement bien portant compte tenu de ce qu'il a enduré. Le plus important pour le moment c'est de nous occuper de Thanos. »

« D'accord. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Dans l'immédiat, de solitude afin que je puisse observer les étoiles. Vous pourriez pendant ce temps aider les Mortels à retrouver le Tesseract ? »

« Ca marche. Jor tu pars avec Sleipnir et moi avec Fen ? »

« Faisons ça, » acceptèrent les autres enfants de Loki.

Les quatre partirent sous les yeux étonnés de Thor.

« Ils vous obéissent au doigt et l'œil, » fit-il remarquer.

« Parce que moi, je leur ai donné une chance et de l'amour, ce que vous autres, Ases, leur avez refusé. Ils sont des êtres comme tant d'autres, avec un cœur et des émotions. Imaginez quel aurait pu être leurs émotions si je n'avais pas été sur leur chemin, à veiller sur eux. » Il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. « Préparez-vous au combat au cas où. Moi je vais me poster sur la plateforme pour observer Thanos. Je vous tiens au courant de ce que je vois. »


	8. Loki s'ouvre

« Nous avons trouvé le Tesseract, » fit Jormungandr juste derrière Harry.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu perdu dans sa contemplation de l'ennemi.

« Hmmm… où ça ? »

« Quelque part à l'ouest d'ici. Ils sont encore en déplacement. On sait où mais pas avec une grande précision. La ville de New York si j'ai bien compris. Nous nous dirigeons déjà là-bas. » Harry avait effectivement senti un léger changement. « Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf de l'ennemi ? »

« Thanos est prêt et viendra en personne avec son armée. »

« Nous l'attendrons de pied ferme ! » cracha l'Ase-Serpent.

« Mais la question est : est-ce que Mère sera avec nous ? Ou contre nous ? » demanda Sleipnirr.

« Je l'ignore, » répondit honnêtement Harry en sortant sa baguette. « _Spero Patronum._ »

Son cerf de brume, son patronus, apparut juste à côté de lui et il l'envoya porter un message à Hela pour qu'elle et Fenrir les rejoignent au plus vite. Tout se jouerait dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Autant qu'ils soient tous ensemble et prêts au combat. Thor vint lui parler un peu plus tard.

« Qu'allez-vous faire une fois que nous aurons récupéré le Tesseract ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry quitta sa contemplation du ciel pour fixer le Dieu du Tonnerre. Il le vit tendu alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« J'aviserai. Probablement raccompagner Hela chez elle. »

« Et pour Loki ? »

Le Maître de la Mort réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépend de lui…. » Il soupira. « Il a tellement souffert et mon observation des Mortels durant tous ces millénaires m'a appris que la torture peut amener à la folie. Je n'en ai été que trop de fois témoin. J'ose espérer que pour lui ce n'est pas le cas mais …. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Et si ça l'est ? » demanda Thor.

Harry réfléchit un instant à cette éventualité.

« Alors je l'emmènerais, » dit-il simplement en fixant l'Ase dans les yeux. « Là où il ne pourra faire de mal à personne jusqu'à ce que la vie décide de le quitter. Il pourrait peut-être même être heureux de cette possibilité. Il sera avec ses enfants. »

« Le Roi Odin n'acceptera jamais de … »

Le regard du Maître de la Mort se durcit.

« Je n'ai que faire des décisions d'Odin ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je lui avais laissé Loki pour qu'il l'élève comme son propre fils ! »

« Il l'a fait ! »

« Il a pris des décisions qui sont indignes d'un père ! »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« J'ai été un père quand j'étais encore Mortel ! Et j'ai veillé sur ma descendance jusqu'au dernier ! Et j'ai été également le parrain de nombreux enfants ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir les obligations d'un parent ! »

« Et celles d'un roi ? »

« Cela justifie-t-il d'exiler et séquestrer des enfants innocents pour le seul motif qu'ils sont 'monstrueux' ? »

« Il y a une prophétie ! »

« Celle de Ragnarok ? » ricana amèrement Harry.

« Exactement. »

« Ma vie a été scellée par une prophétie et regardez-moi aujourd'hui ! Condamné à errer pour l'éternité sans pouvoir espérer mourir un jour ! Condamné à voir les civilisations prospérer et sombrer dans la décadence, voir les systèmes solaires se créer et mourir, assister aux mêmes erreurs partout où mon regard se pose ! Et Odin les a faites autant que n'importe qui d'autres. Ce qui aggrave son cas à mon sens, c'est qu'il a condamné des enfants qui venaient à peine de naître et qu'il a traité Sleipnirr comme une vulgaire monture alors qu'il est tellement plus que cela ! »

Harry s'écarta de Thor pour poser à nouveau son regard sur l'univers. Mais cela ne changeait rien à sa colère.

« Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'Odin pourra décider. Je me chargerai de Loki personnellement ! Je l'aiderai au mieux et j'agirai en fonction de l'état mental et physique dans lequel il est ! »

« Etat mental ? »

« Loki semble encore être capable de raisonner. Mais jusqu'à quel point, cela je l'ignore. Tant que je n'aurais pas eu une vraie discussion avec lui, sans détour, ce sera difficile à déterminer. Mais ce qui est certain en revanche, c'est que oui, je vous accompagnerai à Asgard, oui, Loki sera jugé par Odin mais _je_ m'occuperai de sa punition si punition il y a ! Et j'aimerais bien voir le roi d'Asgard se dresser devant moi, » ajouta-t-il en ricanant. « Je suis le Maître de la Mort. Si je le souhaite, je peux l'emporter de deux simples mots. Mais lui, tout puissant soit-il ne pourra jamais me tuer. Personne ne le peut. »

Il avait énoncé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure de telle manière que Thor ne l'entendit pas. Un silence tendu se fit entre eux et Harry aurait presque pu oublier la présence de l'Ase si ce dernier n'avait pas posé une nouvelle question.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire autant pour Loki ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit avec honnêteté l'Immortel. « Pour plusieurs raisons, j'imagine. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert sur les plaines glaciales de Jotunheim mais à l'époque j'étais bien trop éloigné du quotidien des Mortels. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'occuper d'un bébé. J'en avais perdu l'habitude. Il serait probablement mort avec moi. Alors je l'ai confié à Odin. Mais j'ai veillé sur lui de loin. J'ai veillé également sur ses enfants dès l'instant où Heimdall m'a envoyé Hela. L'adaptation a été difficile. Heureusement elle savait un peu se débrouiller ou encore se faire remarquer quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier. » Il sourit alors que quelques souvenirs revenaient à lui. « Elle m'a ramené à un quotidien un peu plus… normal… on va dire. Puis, je me suis chargé des autres, les ramener en sécurité, loin de la souffrance et la solitude qu'Odin leur avait infligé. »

Il réfléchit encore un instant aux raisons qui pouvaient encore le motiver. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Et puis, il me rappelle un peu moi à l'aube de mon existence. Nous n'avons pas eu des débuts faciles lui et moi. Tous deux sorciers, tous deux dépréciés par autrui mais personne ne se gênait à nous demander d'agir parce que nous avions les capacités et le 'devoir' de le faire. » Il soupira encore. « Des fois, la nature mortelle peut être bien cruelle. Je veux probablement aider Loki parce que je sais ce qu'il a traversé avant de croiser le chemin de Thanos, et aussi parce que j'ai vu ce que Thanos et ses hommes lui ont fait. Loki n'est pas un méchant, il est juste une victime qui essaie de survivre. »

Le Maître de la Mort marcha un peu sur la plateforme, s'éloignant de Thor pour qu'il médite ses paroles. Son regard retourna bien vite sur l'univers et sur le Titan fou prêt à envahir la Terre.

Hela et Fenrir arrivèrent un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Et ce fut plus ou moins au même moment que Loki demanda à parler au Funeste Passeur. Et uniquement à lui. Harry accepta de le voir seul.

« Tu voulais que je revienne. »

« Je voudrais savoir ce que mes enfants savent, » fit le Jotunn en approchant de la vitre.

« Ils savent tout bien que pas dans le détail, » répondit-il. « Surtout Jormungandr et Sleipnirr puisqu'ils faisaient route avec moi alors que je venais à ton secours. »

« Vous veniez ? »

« Oui. Hélas tu étais loin d'Helheim. »

« Helheim ? »

« Le royaume d'Hela, » sourit le Maître de la Mort. « Je lui ai offert un endroit où vivre. Tout comme à tes autres enfants. »

« Ils ne savent pas que j'ai été … »

« Ils savent pour la torture mais j'ai gardé certains … détails pour moi. Et je ne compte pas les révéler. Ce sera à toi de le faire si tu le souhaites. Cela dit, nous pouvons en discuter en privé si cela peut te soulager. »

« Non, » refusa Loki.

« A ta guise. »

Harry pénétra dans la cellule et fit apparaitre un canapé confortable ainsi qu'un service à thé. Ce dernier fut rapidement servi.

« De la menthe, » sourit le Jotunn.

« Je sais que c'est ta boisson favorite, » sourit l'Immortel.

« Comment ? »

« Je t'observe depuis si longtemps, Loki. Je n'ai presque jamais cessé de veiller sur toi. » Il but une gorgée de son thé. « Thanos arrive, » lui informa-t-il.

Le Jotunn leva immédiatement vers lui un regard empli de crainte et Harry sut qu'elle n'était pas uniquement pour lui mais aussi pour ses enfants.

« Il va mener ses troupes sur le champ de bataille, » continua le Maître de la Mort. « Il vient pour le Tesseract mais aussi pour les autres pierres d'infinités. »

« Que cherche-t-il à faire ? » demanda alors Loki. « Je n'ai jamais compris. »

« Parce que ce qu'il fait n'a rien de rationnel, » répondit Harry dans un soupir où l'on sentait une pointe d'agacement. « C'est à cause de moi. »

« Vous ? »

« Il est amoureux de moi, » expliqua-t-il platement. « Tous ces morts, ces massacres, il le fait pour moi. »

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Non. La mort, c'est ce que je souhaite, c'est vrai, mais uniquement pour moi-même. Pas pour les autres. »

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence. Ils buvaient simplement le thé. Harry entendit un grondement sourd et rit doucement. Il agita la main et quelques sandwichs apparurent sur les genoux de Loki. Ce dernier resta immobile un instant.

« Mange, » fit simplement l'Immortel avec un sourire.

Le Jotunn avala rapidement le premier sandwich, affamé, avant de finalement manger les autres avec un peu plus de calme.

« Eh ! Mes sandwichs ! » s'indigna une voix de femme en arrivant dans la pièce. « Harry tu es méchant ! »

« Loki a faim, » se défendit le Maître de la Mort avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me voler _ma_ nourriture ! »

« Parce que tu refuserais de la partager avec lui ? »

« Hmmmm…. »

Hela resta un instant coite, ne sachant trop que répondre, partagée. Elle aurait préparé à manger pour sa mère sans la moindre hésitation. Elle le faisait toujours pour ses frères quand ce n'était pas Harry qui faisait la cuisine. Mais elle voulait quand même rester sur le principe qu'on demande d'abord ! Non mais !

« Demande la prochaine fois, » soupira-t-elle en agitant la main. « Tu vas me le payer une fois à la maison, Harry. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Hela, » rit ce dernier. « Pour cela, tu tiens bien de ta mère. »

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, » sourit Loki. « Bonjour Hela. »

« Bonjour Mère, » sourit Hela avant de se figer, les lèvres pincées. « Harry, tu devrais… »

« Seulement quand il le demandera. »

« Que je demande quoi ? » fit alors le Jotunn.

« Des soins, Mère. »

« Je me soigne seul. »

« Sauf que vous n'êtes pas seule, Mère. Vous ne l'êtes plus. » La Déesse de la Mort jeta un œil à son mentor et d'un hochement de tête de ce dernier, elle continua. « Vous ne le serez plus jamais. C'est une promesse. »

« Odin ne le permettra pas. »

« Au diable Odin ! » rétorquèrent les deux autres.

« Au … au quoi ? »

« Qu'il aille se faire doloriser ! » s'exclama ensuite Hela en repartant. « Vous m'excuserez mais je meurs de faim et hors de question que j'aille me battre avec l'estomac dans les talons ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que fait Sleipnirr dans l'histoire ? » demanda Harry taquin.

« Ah ah, très drôle, Harry. A plus ! »

« Bon appétit. »

Loki resta un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte. Il tenait un sandwich entamé dans sa main.

« Tu ne manges plus ? » demanda Harry, quelque peu inquiet.

« Si si… C'est …. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hela, elle était ... si jeune. Blessée… Elle souffrait tellement et on m'empêchait de m'occuper d'elle pour lui venir en aide. La voir si vive et énergique est un baume au cœur. » Il mordit dans son sandwich et mâcha lentement avant de poser une question. « Elle a des pouvoirs magiques n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont aussi puissants que les tiens mais … La différence entre elle et toi se situe essentiellement dans la connaissance. J'ai enseigné ma magie à Jor et Hela. Mais sinon, pour le reste, tu restes le plus puissant je pense. Enfin… cela peut encore changer. »

« Vous êtes plus puissant que moi. »

« Mais moi, je ne suis plus mortel. Je ne me compte plus du tout dans l'équation depuis des milliers d'années. Ce n'est pas mon genre de crier ma puissance sur tous les toits. Cela ne l'a jamais été. »

« Ils vont combattre Thanos ? »

« Tous les quatre, oui, » répondit Harry qui avait compris qu'on parlait toujours de ses enfants.

« Empêchez-les. »

« Non. »

« Ils vont se faire tuer. »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, » fit le Maître de la Mort avec confiance. « Je serai présent et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je suis extrêmement puissant. Thanos est à moi. Et je t'aiderai volontiers pour tes bourreaux. En particulier ce télékinésiste aux attentions plus que … douteuses. »

« Perverses, j'aurais dit. »

« Cela est à toi de décider si tu veux le dire, Loki. C'est ton choix et non le mien. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que cela fait, n'ayant jamais vécu cette expérience, mais je ne peux qu'imaginer l'horreur que tu traverses. »

« S'ils se battent, je veux être présent pour les aider. »

« Pas dans ton état, » fit remarquer Harry. « Tu es blessé et sans magie. »

« La magie, c'est vous qui me l'avez bloquée. Et dès que je serais à nouveau capable de l'utiliser, mes blessures se soigneront dans l'instant. »

« Même les plus vieilles ? »

« Elles prennent plus de temps, mais oui. »

« Personnellement, je te crois, Loki. Je sais qui tu es. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des Midgardiens. Il va falloir que tu les convainques que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre. Ils ont entendus certaines choses de ma part. Ils savent déjà pour la bataille à venir. Ils savent aussi que tu es une victime. Mais en soi, ils n'ont que ma parole, moi un parfait inconnu qui te défend bec et ongles. »

« Vous pourriez être de mèche ou celui qui me manipule, » avança le Jotunn en serrant les mains autour de sa nouvelle tasse de thé. « Je comprends. »

Harry l'observa un instant en silence. Puis, avec étonnement, il vit les différents sortilèges se briser. Il en avait laissé le plein contrôle à Loki. Il avait réussi à l'amener à les révéler, les marques de ses tourments, de ses tortures. Et certaines n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Le Jotunn le regarda un moment, incertain, avant de finalement l'accepter. Il ôta les sortilèges qui entravaient la magie dans le noyau même du sorcier en face de lui puis, il mena ce dernier à travers les couloirs de l'hélicarrier jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et là, il s'occupa lui-même de lui, sortant des baumes et des potions de sa composition.

« Je ne connais pas ces préparations, » fit remarquer Loki.

« Des recettes aussi voire bien plus vieilles que moi pour certaines, » sourit le Maître de la Mort. « Elles vont te soulager. Quant à une … » Il hésita avant de finalement tendre un pot au Jotunn. « Tu devras le faire toi-même. »

« C'est pour ? »

« Ton intimité, » murmura Harry en réponse.

Loki ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en prenant le pot.

« Celle-là prend tellement de temps. »

« Oui, je sais, » fit doucement l'Immortel en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « Comme j'en sais également la raison. Je suis désolé. »

« Comment il fonctionne ? » demanda le Jotunn au bout d'un instant de silence.

« La crème soulagera tes douleurs et te soignera totalement d'ici trois jours si tu en réappliques. »

« Combien de fois ? »

« Je dirais deux fois par jour. »

« Merci. »

Harry fixa un instant Loki avant de lui sourire.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas l'habitude de dire ce mot. »

« Je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire jamais entendu, alors le dire… »

« Tu m'en vois désolé, Loki. J'espérais que tu aies une vie correcte à Asgard. J'aurais peut-être du t'envoyer sur une autre planète. »

« Qui aurait élevé un Jotunn ? » fit amèrement le jeune dieu. « Nous ne sommes que des monstres. »

L'Immortel glissa une main sur la joue du sorcier pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il avait en effet baissé la tête de honte.

« Moi je ne vois qu'un être vivant, » dit-il simplement. « Tu peux être grand, petit, gros, malingre, peau rouge, peau noire, verte, à rayures ou à petits pois, cela m'est complètement égal. Et puis … si tu es un monstre, moi je suis quoi ? »

« Le Funeste Passeur. »

« C'est en effet le nom que vous m'avez donné mais l'idée que vous y avez caché derrière n'est pas tout à fait correcte. Avec le temps, peut-être que tu comprendras. Et tes enfants te le répéteront sans cesse. C'est une certitude. »

« Jamais Odin ne le permettra. »

« Comme ta fille l'a dit tout à l'heure, Odin n'a qu'à aller se faire doloriser. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je n'ai plus expériencé ce sortilège depuis très longtemps mais … en gros tu as l'impression que partout, dans ton corps, tes nerfs sont transpercés par des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. »

« Cela n'a pas l'air très agréable. »

« Cela ne l'est pas, » confirma Harry. « De mon temps, ce sortilège était déjà considéré comme impardonnable. »

« Et pourtant vous le connaissez… »

« On l'a utilisé sur moi. Plus d'une fois. Et je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois personnellement. » Harry soupira. « Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais plus… Avant Hela, j'ai perdu le fil du temps. Je n'avais plus de repères. Plus besoin de sommeil, ou très peu. Les soleils évoluaient différemment d'un système à l'autre et ma vision même des choses a changé. J'étais devenu … Je ne saurais dire… »

« Et avec Hela ? »

« C'était difficile au début mais avec ses besoins et le fait qu'elle savait se faire comprendre, j'ai pu reprendre un mode de vie relativement … normal. » Il lui sourit doucement. « Je vais te laisser l'appliquer et je t'attends dehors. »

« Très bien. Encore … merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Loki. »


	9. Thanos Arrive

Harry marchait mais gardait ses sens en total éveil ainsi qu'un œil sur Loki. Il avait le visage fermé alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le poste de commandement, lieu où ils rejoindraient tous les autres.

« Ca va, Loki ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es bien silencieux. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » répondit simplement le Jotunn. « Je suis fatigué de tout cela. »

« Ce sera bientôt fini, » rassura l'Immortel.

« J'espère. »

« Avec moi de votre côté, vous ne pourrez que gagner, Loki. »

« Il n'est jamais bon de présumer de ses forces. »

« Je ne présume pas des miennes. Je sais parfaitement ce dont je suis capable. Enfin, … je crois. Je ne connais pas encore mes limites. Je n'ai jamais eu un adversaire suffisamment fort pour me détruire. »

« Cela peut encore changer. »

« Thanos n'a pas le pouvoir de me vaincre, Loki. Bien au contraire. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et le regard du Jotunn se posa immédiatement sur la table ronde et sur les personnes qui y siégeaient. Il y avait les quelques mortels qui l'avaient affronté, Thor et ses enfants. Ces derniers le fixaient avec une certaine hésitation, regardant par instant Harry.

Finalement, ce fut Hela qui initia le mouvement en se levant pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol, surpris par le geste et il grogna de douleur.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je viens de le remettre sur pied ! Ce n'est pas pour le briser comme une vulgaire allumette ! »

« Je vais bien, » grogna Loki avec une voix étouffée sous le corps et les cheveux de sa fille. « Tout va bien. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Hela. »

Il passa un bras doux autour de la taille de sa fille. Cette dernière ne resta pas bien longtemps seule car très rapidement, un loup, un cheval et un serpent foncèrent sur les deux à la vitesse de la lumière. Un autre grognement de Loki se fit entendre.

« J'arrive plus à respirer, » fit-il avec une voix un peu plus étouffée.

« Les enfants, » soupira Harry. « Vous allez le lâcher ou je dois m'en mêler ? Vous allez le tuer avant l'heure. »

« Ce serait une bonne chose pour nous, » commenta Clint Barton en mangeant une cacahuète. « Au moins on ne sera plus dans le doute le concernant, il ne sera tout simplement plus là. »

« _Il mérite de se prendre une morsure de ma part ! »_ cracha Jormungandr en ondulant dans la direction de l'archer.

« Du calme, Jor, » fit Harry. « Sois gentil. Ils ont tous été affectés d'une certaine manière par ce qu'a fait Loki. Qu'ils soient ainsi incertains n'est pas étonnant. »

Il soupira tandis que les enfants du Jotunn se levaient. Il tendit la main et aida le sorcier à se lever.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je … crois, » fit Loki en se massant doucement la poitrine. « Je n'ai plus été … écrasé ainsi depuis… Je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Cela changera ! » promirent les quatre enfants avec un immense sourire.

« Par contre, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, » continua Hela. « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Harry et Loki s'installèrent autour de la table, le Jotunn juste à côté de Thor.

« Parce qu'on le laisse nous aider ? » s'étonna l'archer. « Il va nous planter dans le dos dès qu'on aura le dos tourné ! »

« Bien que cela soit mon genre, » admit lentement le Jotunn. « Avec mes enfants de votre côté, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai une bonne motivation pour ne pas le faire ? »

« Et si nous n'étions pas là ? » demanda Sleipnirr.

« Je serais parti, » répondit le Jotunn. « Le plus loin possible, loin de Thanos. Le combattre… C'est presque impossible. »

« Voilà qui est encourageant, » commenta Natasha Romanoff.

« Plutôt réaliste. Il est à la tête d'une puissante et terrifiante armée. »

« Serait-ce de la peur, Loki ? » demanda Thor.

« Si tu avais subi ce que j'ai subi entre leurs mains, tu aurais peur toi aussi. »

« Qu'as-tu subi ? »

Loki ne répondit pas. Il ferma juste les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ce dernier restait silencieux.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Loki ? » demanda alors l'homme au bandeau nommé Fury.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux pour protéger mes enfants, » répondit le Jotunn avec détermination. « Même si cela signifie mourir ici. Je ne … » Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de fixer ses quatre enfants. « Je ne pourrais supporter d'apprendre leur mort sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit pour eux. »

« Bien, au moins on n'est fixé sur la fidélité de Loki dans le plan, » fit Natasha Romanoff. « Ce n'est peut-être pas pour nous qu'il va se battre mais ce sera déjà ça. »

« Et quelles sont ses capacités de la tête de bouc ? » demanda Tony Stark.

« Magie, combat au corps à corps et au tir à l'arc, premiers secours, … » résuma le Jotunn dans un soupir.

« Les énumérer serait une perte de temps, » fit ensuite remarquer Harry. « Mais rien que la magie peut ouvrir de nombreuses portes et offrir pas mal d'opportunités lors d'une bataille. En particulier face à un adversaire tel que celui qui arrive à vos portes. »

« Alors ? » dit ensuite Clint Barton. « Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait savoir sur l'ennemi qui pourrait nous garantir la victoire ? »

Harry et Loki échangèrent un regard. Le plus âgé fit un geste.

« A toi l'honneur, » dit-il simplement. « Je suis peut-être un bon observateur mais pas un bon stratège. »

Le Jotunn hocha la tête et rassembla ses idées et ses observations de l'ennemi avant de commencer à parler. Il s'aida de sa magie pour illustrer ses propos, créant des illusions miniatures des monstres les plus dangereux. Parfois, Harry ajoutait quelques informations, tout pour qu'ils puissent gagner la bataille.

« Et pour les civils ? » demanda soudain Capitaine America.

« Laissez-nous gérer ça, » répondit le Maître de la Mort avec un sourire. « Nous allons les déplacer magiquement autre part, en sécurité. »

« Cela fait quand même beaucoup de monde, » fit remarquer Loki. « Cela va demander beaucoup d'énergie… »

« L'énergie ne sera pas un problème, » rassura Hela. « On a Harry. »

xXxXxXx

Harry se tenait en compagnie de Loki et de ses quatre protégés sur un toit d'immeuble de la ville de … New York ? C'était cela le nom de la ville ? Peu importe. Etaient également présents Thor, Iron Man et Clint Barton. Il avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, là où un trou de ver s'était formé grâce au Tesseract. Et de l'autre côté, il voyait l'armée de l'Ordre Noir de Thanos qui attendait.

Ils avaient fait évacuer toute la ville en une heure à peine, déposant les habitants dans un lieu à l'opposé du globe. Ils avaient le champ totalement libre sans se préoccuper des civils. Il n'y en avait plus aucun, du moins aucun sauf les quelques qui étaient contrôlés par le sceptre. Mais cela allait de l'ordre du détail.

« C'est quand tu veux, Harry, » dit Sleipnirr qui sautillait sur place, prêt à se métamorphoser.

« Attends, » fit le Maître de la Mort en réponse. « Donnons-leur une chance de repartir. Soyons civilisés… »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Un cerf argenté apparut devant tout le monde et Harry lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Une invitation à un pour-parler. La créature de brumes partit rapidement porter son message vers Thanos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda ensuite Loki, le regard curieux. « C'est la première fois que je vois une telle magie. »

« Elle est très ancienne. Et aujourd'hui oubliée, malheureusement… » Harry soupira. « C'est ce qu'on appelait autrefois un patronus. On l'utilisait essentiellement pour éloigner une créature que nous nommions 'détraqueurs'. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il en existe plus. J'utilise ce sortilège comme messager essentiellement. Parfois comme guide. »

« Tu oublies de dire que le cerf est propre à ta personnalité, » commenta Hela.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail inutile dans les circonstances actuelles. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour donner un cours de magie. »

Ils ne durent pas attendre très longtemps qu'un vaisseau descende et se place en vol stationnaire devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit et une plate-forme fut placée mécaniquement. Quelques êtres sortirent de là : une femme à la peau verte, une autre, à moitié-robot, à la peau bleue, un être d'une taille imposante à la peau aussi grise que la cendre et la suie, et enfin, en tête, Thanos.

Harry les observa s'avancer jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il était gigantesque, un Titan. Mais il voyait encore l'adolescent derrière. Il en avait le souvenir. Et il avait un gant dans sa main. Mais il pouvait voir qu'il était incomplet. Il manquait des pierres d'infini.

Il vit soudain avec un certain contentement ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était bien. Une chose en moins à éclaircir ou à prouver pour lui.

« Maître de la Mort, » dit-il en avançant de quelques pas.

« Thanos, » répondit simplement Harry. « Cela fait bien longtemps. »

« En effet. » Thanos fit un geste de la main pour montrer l'armée qui descendait progressivement pour se mettre en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la ville. « Aimes-tu mon œuvre ? »

« Définis ton œuvre. »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

« Massacrer de pauvres gens ? »

« Restaurer l'équilibre du monde et t'offrir tous ces présents. »

« Tu crois que j'apprécie la mort ? Tu crois que j'aime voir les autres mourir ? » Le Titan fronça les sourcils. « La mort est en effet mon objectif et j'aide volontiers les défunts à trouver leur destination mais en aucun cas provoquer leur mort. »

Harry fit quelques pas vers l'envahisseur et observa ses soldats, son armée en silence. Il sentit vaguement le vent s'engouffrer dans sa robe et il la resserra légèrement autour de lui.

« J'aime la vie, Thanos. Je l'ai toujours aimée et respectée. C'est quelque chose de beau et d'éphémère. La détruire volontairement pour les raisons que tu as est une aberration. Et moi-même, par mon immortalité, je suis une aberration. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de cela. » Il fit un geste pour englober l'armée de son interlocuteur. « Ton armée, tes hommes, tes créatures, repars et cesse tes massacres et vous resterez tous en vie. Reste et c'est la guerre que tu trouveras sur ton chemin. Ainsi que la mort. »

Les trois êtres qui accompagnaient Thanos, ses enfants, se tendirent et devinrent même plus menaçants à ses propos. Il sortit sa baguette de sureau.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » s'exclama la femme à la peau bleue.

« Nebula, fille de Thanos, » salua calmement Harry. « Gamora, Ebony Maw, … Et j'ose parce qu'ici, vous êtes sur _ma_ planète, mes origines, et vous vous apprêtez à détruire tout ce qui me reste. Et dernier petit détail infime mais qui a tout de même son importance. » Il fit encore un pas et fixa Ebony Maw dans les yeux. « Vous avez touché à l'enfant que j'ai sauvé il y a bien des siècles et vous lui avez fait subir les plus horribles tortures qu'il m'ait été donné d'observer durant ma longue existence ! »

Sa voix s'était faite dure et son regard était dangereux.

« Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous en tirer. Dans le cas contraire, vous aurez à subir ma colère et toute ma puissance. Sans parler de celle de mes camarades et des enfants du Jotunn que vous avez si … brillamment… torturé. »


	10. Se Battre

Thanos déglutit et fixa Harry avec colère. Puis, son regard dur glissa sur ceux qui se tenaient derrière l'Immortel.

« Et tes amis, qu'en pensent-ils ? »

Le Maître de la Mort sourit et fit un geste vers ses camarades et compagnons.

« Demande-leur… » Il observa ces derniers avec un sourire bienveillant. « Hela ? Ton avis ? »

La déesse de la mort s'avança d'un pas et le vent laissa apparaître sa véritable apparence, le corps à moitié squelettique contrastant avec la beauté de son visage. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs aussi froid et dur que sa voix alors qu'elle prononçait son verdict.

« Ils ont torturé ma mère. Châtiment : la mort. »

« Jormungandr ? »

« Ils ont torturé Mère. Châtiment : la mort. »

« Fenrir ? »

« Ils ont torturé ma mère, mon alpha. Châtiment : la mort. »

« Sleipnirr ? »

« Ils ont torturé Mère. Châtiment : la mort. »

L'unanimité dans leur avis toucha Loki alors qu'il ne connaissait pas ses enfants plus que cela. Et pourtant ils décidaient tous pour la mort de ses bourreaux… S'il n'était pas un maître pour contrôler ses émotions, il en pleurerait certainement.

« Anthony Stark ? »

« Je ne prends pas position pour le Gothique, mais je sais que la torture, c'est difficile à supporter. Mais une chose est sûre, on ne vous veut pas sur notre planète, alors dégagez. »

« Clint Barton ? »

« Hmmm… Vous avez contrôlé Loki et lui il m'a contrôlé. Je n'aime pas être une marionnette sans libre-arbitre. Et j'aime la Terre telle qu'elle est avec tous ses habitants. On a certes des affreux mais je préfère encore les avoir à l'ancienne. Repartez ou mourrez. »

« Prince Thor ? »

« En tant que Prince d'Asgard et protecteur des neuf royaumes, je ne peux vous laisser envahir Midgard sans réagir, encore moins massacrer ses habitants pour poursuivre un amour impossible. En tant que membre de la famille et frère ainé de Loki, je ne peux laisser passer ce que vous lui avez fait. Alors je rejoins le verdict de mes neveux et nièce, pour tous vos actes, châtiment : la mort. »

Harry marcha devant ses camarades et se plaça au côté de Loki.

« Tu as entendu l'avis de tout le monde ici, Thanos. Il ne reste plus que celui de Loki, Prince d'Asgard et Souverain légitime de Jotunheim. »

« Vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort dans le vide spatial, » fit ce dernier d'une voix calme et dénuée d'émotion. « Mais j'aurais encore préféré mourir ainsi que de pénétrer sur votre vaisseau. Vous m'avez brisé, vous m'avez torturé afin que je devienne votre larbin. »

« Il semblerait que Maw ait échoué puisque tu te tiens devant nous, prêt à nous combattre. »

« Oh non ! » fit le Jotunn avec le regard empli de colère qui s'embuait peu à peu de ses larmes. « Il a réussi ! Votre fils a réussi à me soumettre, moi l'un des êtres les plus rebelles et désobéissants de l'univers. Je ne tiens mon salut qu'au Funeste Passeur une fois encore. Pour m'avoir torturé, pour m'avoir humilié, pour m'avoir fait commettre des atrocités, j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire gouter du tranchant de ma lame ! »

Harry eut un sourire sans la moindre joie alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en avant.

« Il semblerait que le verdict soit unanime, Thanos. Il semblerait que je vais devoir jouer réellement mon rôle de faucheuse pour une fois, » ajouta-t-il en écartant légèrement sa baguette de son corps, prêt à lancer un sortilège.

Il attendait juste le bon moment, une simple ouverture pour engager le combat.

« Si tu n'es pas reconnaissant de tous les présents que je t'ai offert ! » ragea Thanos en faisant un pas en avant, faisant tournoyer sa double lame devant lui. « Meurs ! »

Harry le désarma d'un sortilège, faisant tomber l'arme dans le vide. Le chaos de la bataille débuta. Flèches, sortilèges, foudre, feu, coups, … tout tomba. Et même des corps.

Soudain, le Maître de la Mort se sentit bousculer et propulser dans le vide. La femme bleue, Nebula, venait de se jeter sur lui et tombait avec lui. Une chute de trente étages. Il choisit pour se débarrasser d'un adversaire de ne rien faire. Il sentit le choc dans sa colonne vertébrale mais son sortilège de coussinage avait eu l'effet escompté. Du moins pour lui.

Il se redressa en grognant et se massant la nuque avant d'observer le corps désarticulé de la fille de Thanos, ainsi que son âme qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« Bien tenté, » lui dit-il simplement. « Mais j'ai déjà essayé de me tuer ainsi. Cela ne me procure rien de plus que de la douleur et une légère paralysie pendant un temps. Rien de bien plaisant. »

« Mais vous bougez encore. »

« Parce que cette fois-ci, j'ai un combat à mener et des êtres à défendre. » Il agita sa main et une boule de lumière apparut. « Suis la lumière, Nebula, et pars en paix. Ton père te rejoindra bientôt. »

« Il vous tuera. »

« Personne ne peut me tuer, Nebula. Hélas… »

Il transplana et retourna sur un toit pour s'occuper des créatures qui se jetaient sur la ville. Comme il n'y avait aucun habitant à capturer ou à chasser, tous les ennemis fonçaient sur les Avengers au sol ou dans les hauteurs.

« Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus, » fit la voix de Steve Rogers dans le communicateur.

« _J'arrive, »_ siffla Jormungandr.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Ca c'était Jormungandr, » fit Hela. « Un conseil, ne le regardez pas dans les yeux sous cette forme ou vous mourrez ! »

« Hmmm … Un basilic, Jor ? » commenta Harry. « Excellent choix. »

_« Ravi que cela te plaise. »_

Harry lança comme principaux sortilèges le _reducto,_ le _confrigo_ et l' _avada kedavra._ Lui qui avait toujours répugné dans le fait de l'utiliser, il le faisait aujourd'hui par nécessité. Du moins pour ses amis et … sa famille ? Il pouvait considérer les enfants de Loki comme tel dorénavant. Il s'en occupait depuis si longtemps déjà.

Il vit ces derniers repousser les ennemis, les déchiqueter, les tuer, les transformer en poussière, les réduire à néant de bien des manières avec leurs hautes capacités, laissant aux Avengers ceux qui passaient entre les mailles de leurs filets. Jugeant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, le Maître de la Mort se tourna vers Thanos et ses deux acolytes. Il ne restait plus que Thor et Loki pour les affronter. Le combat n'était pas du tout équitable. Deux contre trois… Il s'engagea dans la partie et s'interposa entre les princes et Ebony Maw.

« Je me charge de lui, » dit-il au Jotunn.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et fonça sur l'autre fille de Thanos, Gamora. Harry se dressa devant Ebony Maw et transforma en cendres et poussière tout ce que le télékinésiste pouvait lui envoyer.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » lui demanda-t-il en agitant sa baguette avec négligence. « Au moins, Nebula a eu une meilleure idée. »

« Infructueuse. »

« Certes mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir … » Harry soupira. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les ordures et les pervers dans ton genre ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne suis pas friand de tortures… »

« Je ne peux pas perdre. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre face à vous. »

« Vraiment ? Alors écoute bien les deux mots que j'ai à te dire : _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Ebony Maw se figea et tomba dans le vide. Harry vit quelques secondes plus tard Loki et Gamora tomber dans le vide également, propulsés par cette dernière. Ils étaient de véritables kamikazes dans cette famille ! Il soupira et agita simplement la main dans un accio informulé. Le Jotunn fut attiré à ses côtés.

« Que … Qu'est-ce que … ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, » répondit simplement le Maître de la Mort. « Il reste encore Thanos. »

« Et toute son armée. Sans lui, ce ne sont plus que des mercenaires avides de sang. »

« Hela est la reine des morts, elle peut les réveiller et les lever contre l'ennemi. »

« Une armée de cadavres ?! »

« Je n'aime pas non plus le concept mais c'est son pouvoir. Entre autres choses. Passons. » Il tendit la main à Loki. « Rejoignons le Prince avant qu'il ne meure. »

Thor était effectivement à quelques toits de là et en très mauvaise posture. Le Jotunn lui prit sa main, étrangement confiant, et Harry les transplana juste à côté. Le Prince s'arma de sa lance pour retourner au corps à corps pendant que l'Immortel entravait le Titan par différents sortilèges et maléfices. Il pouvait aisément le tuer mais il pouvait aussi toucher les deux Princes s'il ratait son coup. Il préférait éviter d'arriver à un tel drame. Au bout d'une longue lutte éprouvante, Thanos finit avec la lance de Loki plantée dans sa poitrine, lance qui se couvrait peu à peu de glace alors que le Jotunn prenait sa forme originelle pour se battre et déverser sa colère et son ressentiment.

Harry observa le corps tomber à terre avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel. La porte n'était toujours pas fermée…

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est en possession du sceptre ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« On n'est pas tous avec des capacités surhumaines ! » commenta Natasha Romanoff. « J'ai des monstres aux fesses ! »

« Sleipnirr… »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, » répondit l'Ase-Etalon.

Rapidement, la mortelle se retrouva sur le dos de l'Etalon et ce dernier la mena auprès du Tesseract pour qu'elle referme le portail. Harry prit pendant ce temps sur lui de lancer un puissant sortilège pour détruire les vaisseaux qui se trouvaient encore dans l'espace. Toute l'armée ne serait certes pas détruite mais sans plus le moindre leader ni de vaisseaux en bon état, ils ne seraient rien de plus que des mercenaires et des assassins vivants sur des épaves spatiales.

Après cela, tout se termina rapidement et le Maître de la Mort commença à nettoyer les lieux des cadavres et débris. Loki, Hela et Harry se chargèrent également de soigner les blessures des Avengers. A la fin de la journée, Thanos n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Harry suivit les Avengers jusqu'au centre de commandement du SHIELD, accompagné de ses protégés. Tout n'était plus que joie et fête. Des mains étaient serrées, des épaules frappées avec virilité, des rires et des cris de victoire, … Seul Loki restait silencieux et en retrait, défait et coupable. Même malgré sa victoire et sa vengeance sur Thanos, il se sentait mal de tout ce qui était arrivé. L'humiliation qu'il ressentait était à son comble et à ses yeux rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Le Maître de la Mort observa ses protégés s'approcher de lui et essayer de le rassurer. Le Jotunn souriait doucement, heureux et touché du soutien de ses enfants mais la lueur dans son regard restait inchangée. Il n'était pas convaincu. Harry choisit alors de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il fit face à Loki et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de finalement la serrer sans rien dire. L'Immortel l'empêcha de le lâcher et inspira profondément alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à son serment. Il ne serait pas à prendre à la légère.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, » dit-il avec solennité dans le silence soudain de la pièce. « Lord Potter-Black, héritier d'un monde disparu et Maître de la Mort, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je veillerai au bien-être de Loki Laufeyson, Prince d'Asgard et Souverain légitime de Jotunheim. Je promets de le protéger et le défendre du jugement partial des Ases, je promets de lui offrir asile et je promets de lui offrir tout ce dont il a toujours souhaité au plus profond de son cœur, à savoir la présence de sa famille à ses côtés. Ainsi soit-il. »

Un filet de magie lia les deux sorciers et le Jotunn haleta quand il en comprit la puissance et la profondeur. Il fixa le Maître de la Mort dans les yeux pendant un instant, interloqué.

« Pour… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il au bout de deux minutes d'un silence intense.

« Parce que toi aussi tu mérites de connaître le bonheur, quoi que puisse en dire Odin. J'ai le pouvoir de le faire, de te garantir cet avenir. Tu n'en semblais pas convaincu, que mes paroles étaient en l'air. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais voilà, je t'ai fait un serment inviolable qui ne me sera en plus pas très difficile à tenir. Tu es libre, Loki. Libre de vivre avec tes enfants jusqu'à ce que la vie décide de quitter ton corps. Et si Odin décide d'user de son statut pour t'emprisonner sans même entendre raison, alors il m'aura sur sa route. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises envers toi. C'est fini maintenant. Tu as ma parole. »

« Et sa parole est d'or, » termina Hela avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras. « Votre enfer est fini, Mère. »

Loki ne fut plus que gratitude après tant d'explications. Il était ému et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de joie à cela. Il était rassuré et il était avec sa famille. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

« Par contre, je ne peux pas te protéger du fait que tu devras te présenter à Asgard dans les plus brefs délais pour donner des explications, » termina Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. « Mais je t'accompagne. »

« Et nous aussi, on t'accompagne, » dit ensuite Sleipnirr. « On ne sera plus jamais séparés. »

« Jamais, » confirmèrent les autres enfants de Loki. « On est une famille. »


	11. Epilogue

Ils usèrent du Tesseract pour se rendre à Asgard. Thor avait voulu protester contre la présence des enfants de Loki mais Harry avait été froid et catégorique. Ils s'y rendaient _tous_. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le royaume, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Gardien du Bifrost. Ce dernier les fixait avec neutralité.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, » dit-il simplement.

« Est-ce Asgard qui nous souhaite la bienvenue ? » demanda Hela avec un sourire. « Ou bien seulement vous, Heimdall ? »

« Je ne prendrais pas le risque de parler au nom de mon roi, Reine Hela, » répondit le Gardien. « Mais vous revoir en personne et voir quelle personne vous êtes devenue me remplit de joie. »

« C'était ce que vous espériez quand vous me l'avez confiée, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Je savais qu'auprès de vous, elle ne serait pas rejetée par son apparence. Pour le reste, je n'avais aucune certitude. »

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas faire plus attendre le roi, » commenta Loki sans le moindre entrain. « Le Seigneur Odin n'est pas connu pour sa patience. »

Avec assurance, Harry ouvrit la marche vers le palais d'Asgard et tous ses protégés le suivirent sur le même rythme, encadrant leur mère, protecteurs. Thor ainsi que les quelques soldats présents pour accueillir le 'criminel' furent obligés de les suivre sans un mot plutôt que les guider. Les soldats n'étaient pas tentés d'affronter le Funeste Passeur.

Rapidement, le dallage de la ville prit le pas sur le pont arc-en-ciel et en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes à peine, ils gravissaient tous les marches du palais royal, et encore quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient devant Odin lui-même. Ce dernier les observait en silence, vraiment contrarié par la présence des enfants de Loki mais, et surtout, de celle d'Harry. Il était pleinement conscient de marcher sur des œufs. Le Maître de la Mort en fut satisfait.

« Seigneur Odin, » salua-t-il simplement.

« Funeste Passeur. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, surtout en aussi dangereuse compagnie. »

« Dangereuse ? J'aurais employé les mots 'fidèle' et 'agréable' pour la définir… »

« Les enfants de Loki sont destinés à provoquer le Ragnarok. Ils sont de ce fait dangereux ! »

« La nature même du loup est d'être fidèle à sa meute, à son alpha. Il en va plus ou moins de même pour le cheval qui vit en troupeau avec sa famille. Quant au serpent, eh bien, ce sont certes en général des solitaires mais il se trouve que les enfants de Loki n'ont pas que leurs caractéristiques animales, ils sont aussi à moitié Ase... »

« Des enfants de Jotunn ! »

« Est-ce vraiment important ? » Harry soupira. « Quoi qu'il en soit, quand bien même Jormungandr, en tant que serpent, aurait pu être agressif, je suis ce que les reptiles appellent un Beau Parleur, je parle leur langue et je les berce de mes sifflements. Je n'ai qu'un mot à siffler et ils m'obéissent sur le champ. »

« _Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »_

_« C'est parce que tu es un métamorphe que tu ne m'obéis pas aussi facilement… »_

_« Ah… Je ne savais pas. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur ma nature, c'est cool_. »

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Et pour ce qui concerne Hela… Eh bien, elle est une jeune femme étonnante. Je n'ai rien à dire de négatif à son sujet. »

« Sa peau fondue démontre parfaitement sa monstruosité ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une enfant, une créature vivante qui a des sentiments ! A ainsi les dénigrer, vous ne me prouvez que l'étroitesse d'esprit du peuple d'Asgard ainsi que son racisme ! Bon nombre de civilisations ont subi de terribles revers pour de pareilles réflexions ! Certaines en ont même été anéanties ! »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« Une constatation que j'ai pu observer avec le temps, » répondit le Maître de la Mort en haussant des épaules. « Mais nous sommes venus ici surtout pour Loki. »

« Il sera jugé pour ses crimes. »

La voix du monarque était froide, impérieuse et sans appel. Mais Harry, naturellement, ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Vraiment ? J'ignorais que c'était un crime que d'être une victime…, » fit-il alors remarquer. « Est-ce un crime que de subir mille tourments et tortures alors que nous résistons à notre ennemi et qu'au bout d'un moment, nos nerfs lâchent au point que nous sommes prêts à nous soumettre juste pour que la douleur cesse ? »

« Je n'en crois rien ! »

Loki soupira et avança de quelques pas vers le trône, le visage fermé et le regard sans la moindre peur. Il était juste épuisé de tout cela. Et il ne voulait pas que le protecteur de ses enfants ait des ennuis. Autant qu'il reparte malgré sa promesse. Il était prêt à l'en délivrer.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais la réputation d'être un menteur, » commenta le Jotunn. « Enfin… pour moi, cela m'est égal. Si je dois être puni une fois encore, alors soit… Je n'ai pas le cœur à me défendre alors que je sais que je ne serais jamais entendu. Telle est la justice à Asgard quand il s'agit de moi … Mais soit, je l'accepte. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose en échange, que mes enfants puissent repartir libres. »

« Mère ! » s'indignèrent ces derniers.

« Loki…, » soupira Harry.

« Loki a dit ce qu'il souhaitait, » fit le roi d'Asgard avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Sauf que cela n'est pas la justice, » répliquèrent le Maître de la Mort et Thor d'une même voix.

« J'ai pu entendre la vérité de la bouche même de l'ennemi, Père ! » continua le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Il a brisé Loki dans le seul but de venir sur Midgard et s'emparer du Tesseract. Thanos massacrait et tuait des milliers de peuples à travers l'univers et Loki nous a aidé à le repousser malgré ses souffrances ! Il mérite notre clémence et notre pardon ! »

« Le pardon n'est pas le propre des Ases, Thor, » soupira Loki. « Pas pour ceux qui ne sont pas de votre race. »

« Cela m'est égal, mon frère. Je ne suis pas mon peuple. Et de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, ce dont j'ai été témoin, tu as suffisamment payé. » Le blond se tourna vers son père. « Père, Loki n'est pas à condamner pour ce qu'il a fait. Il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de Thanos. On ne peut pas juger une marionnette pour les actes du marionnettiste. »

Harry observa longuement la manière dont le Prince plaidait la cause de son frère. Puis, il lui vint une idée.

« Loki, si tu acceptes, je peux utiliser un très vieux moyen de prouver nos dires. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda le Jotunn, perdu et fatigué de tout cela.

« Une pensine. Je montre au Seigneur Odin tout ce que tu as enduré. »

Le brun ferma les yeux en soupirant. La honte et la peine étaient clairement visibles sur son visage défait.

« Je … Très bien. Mais eux, ils ne regardent pas. »

« Mais … Mère ! »

« Non, je refuse que vous me voyez comme ça ! Que vous sachiez est déjà trop ! Ce qu'ils m'ont fait … »

Loki secoua la tête et s'écarta des autres pour tenter de s'isoler. Mais dans la salle du trône, avec tous les gardes présents, il en était incapable. Il n'était juste plus que honte. Mais il était prêt à révéler la vérité. Il n'en avait plus que faire. Il ne voulait juste pas traumatiser ses enfants avec ces images qui hantaient déjà ses propres cauchemars.

« Ils ne les verront pas, » promit Harry en approchant pour mettre une main sur l'épaule du Jotunn.

« Comment est-ce qu'on procède ? »

« Toi, tu ne fais rien de plus que de te rappeler les événements en mémoire, les uns après les autres, tu les ramènes juste à l'avant de ton esprit. » Le Maître de la Mort sortit sa baguette et la dirigea lentement vers la tempe de Loki. « Quant à moi, je vais venir chercher tes souvenirs et les glisser dans une pensine. L'avantage de ce processus, c'est qu'il est très ancien et oublié et qu'aucun de vous ne sait comment falsifier ce type de témoignage. Il n'en résultera que la pure et simple vérité. Dès lors, on ne pourra pas user de ton titre de Dieu des Mensonges ici. »

« Ce serait une première, » répliqua le Jotunn avec un très léger sourire.

Ainsi donc, ils procédèrent et Harry glissa les souvenirs dans une pensine qu'il venait d'invoquer. Il invita ensuite le roi à l'accompagner pour les observer avec lui. Thor en fit de même ainsi que quelques autres Ases dont Tyr, un homme de justice.

Ils furent témoins à leur tour de toute la souffrance de Loki, de sa résistance à d'innombrables tortures tant physiques que mentales mais aussi à la pire des humiliations : ses viols successifs. Que cette humiliation soit montrée avec tout le reste, alors qu'ils savaient tous que Loki était quelqu'un de très fier, prouva que tout ceci n'était que la pure et simple vérité. Le Jotunn était brisé et ne voulait juste plus du tout se battre. A peine voulait-il survivre…. Son sort l'indifférait totalement.

Les Ases eurent alors pitié de Loki et lui accordèrent la clémence. Il ne fut pas plus puni qu'il ne l'avait déjà été par l'ennemi. Bien au contraire, il fut emmené chez Lady Eir pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses dernières blessures. Il était libre.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que les fils de Loki jouaient dans la palestre sous l'arbitrage d'Hela, Harry qui était perché sur un toit en observation tant du sol que des étoiles, fut rejoint par le Jotunn.

« Alors ? » fit le Maître de la Mort

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour eux… »

« Je n'ai jamais recherché la reconnaissance, » sourit Harry. « J'ai toujours agi selon mon cœur. Je t'ai sauvé un certain nombre de fois, j'ai sauvé tes enfants et je crois que j'en sauverais d'autres encore… Peut-être est-ce cela le but ultime de mon éternité. »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux à observer le petit jeu des jeunes gens en contrebas, amusés.

« Accepteriez-vous que je devienne votre apprenti ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai été témoin de formes de magie dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. »

« Et tu aimerais apprendre ? »

« Oui… Si toutefois vous acceptez. »

« J'ai déjà quatre étudiants et je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'en avoir un cinquième. Cela pourrait au contraire faire revivre un savoir midgardien depuis très longtemps perdu. »

« Vous pourriez devenir autre chose que le Funeste Passeur. »

« L'idée ne me déplait pas, » sourit Harry. « Cela donnerait un autre sens à mon éternité. » Il inspira profondément. « Mais pas ici. Asgard n'est pas un lieu propice à la magie. Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner dans nos voyages ? »

« Hela est consignée à Niflheim, non ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle a toujours respecté ça ? » rit Harry. « Elle tient de ton côté rebelle. Elle a visité bien des mondes. C'est juste qu'au moins, à Helheim, car c'est ainsi qu'on nomme sa maison, elle n'est pas jugée par son apparence pour le moins… atypique, dirons-nous. »

Loki sourit et observa encore ses enfants en silence quelques instants.

« Il me tarde de vous accompagner dans vos voyages et de découvrir tant les mondes que mes enfants. »

« Et il tarde à tes enfants de te connaître toi, et pas à travers mes histoires, » rit le Maître de la Mort en passant un bras autour des épaules du Jotunn. « Allez viens, allons un peu nous amuser avec eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils en meurent d'envie. »

FIN


End file.
